The Mole: Tricky Enemy
by Moley Koopa
Summary: It's The Mole with normal characters, NO connections to the OC fics, they need to find out who is the Mole and the winner will get up to 500,000 coins while all the others walk away with nothing. WHO IS THE MOLE?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Speeding Start

**I know, I decided to do another fic on The Mole, this does NOT have any connection to the OC one or my OC fics, there's also only 10 this time, enjoy!**

* * *

**If you don't know what The Mole is, it's a TV show where the players compete in extreme and team working challenges to earn money for the 'Team Pot', and the winner will take all of the money in the pot home. But it's not that easy, among the players is a traitor, that person is the Mole. Their job is to sabotage the efforts of the team. At the end of each episode, the one who knows the least about the Mole will be sent home empty-handed. The elimination goes on and on until the final episode, where only 3 will be left, 2 players and of course, the Mole. They will take the final quiz and the highest scorer will be the winner, and the other player will be the Mole's final victim, leaving empty-handed after all their hard work.**

**That's basically how The Mole works, but the only thing that would keep the players in the game in the answer to this question: WHO IS THE MOLE?**

* * *

Monty Mole, the host is waiting for the players at the giant 100m waterslide, the game will be in Peach's Castle for the first episode. He watched as the first 2 players ran to him, a map in the female toad's hands.

The male koopa breathed a sigh of relief. "Are we late?" He asked, Monty knew who is was, EVERYONE knew who this koopa is, Monty chuckled at the statement.

"No you're not late young prince." He answered, the female toad sighed in relief.

"Phew." She wiped away a sweat on her forehead.

_**Name:**__ Junior_

_**Surname: **__Koopa_

_**Birthday:**__ August 25_

_**Occupation: **__Prince/ Lawyer_

_**Name: **__Toadiko_

_**Surname: **__Toadlina_

_**Birthday: **__April 16_

_**Occupation: **__Chef_

"Oh, Junior and Toadiko, here's the next pair of players." Monty smiled as the duo turned around, a famous tomboy princess and a white ghost came towards them.

"Hi there!" The princess shouted as she waved the map in her hands to the host and the 2 players.

The ghost is out of breath, "I hope we're not late." He hoped.

"Nope, you're quite early." Monty smiled, the ghost sighed in relief as the princess cheered.

_**Name: **__Daisy_

_**Surname: **__Saraoral_

_**Birthday: **__May 9_

_**Occupation: **__Princess/ Tennis Coach_

_**Name: **__Boo_

_**Surname: **__Ghostly_

_**Birthday: **__June 19_

_**Occupation:**__ Scientist_

Monty smiled even more as he saw a man with purple clothing and a pink dinosaur approaching, the pink dinosaur have their map.

"I hope we're not late." The dinosaur hoped.

"Same, I hope that we're in time." The man also hoped.

"Nope, you're early actually." Monty told them, they sighed in relief.

_**Name: **__Waluigi_

_**Surname: **__Wario_

_**Birthday: **__January 30_

_**Occupation: **__Treasure Hunter_

_**Name: **__Birdo_

_**Surname: **__Bowron_

_**Birthday: **__December 18_

_**Occupation: **__Teacher_

"Players, here comes the 4th pair." Monty announced, they watched as a male red-shelled koopa with wings and a female monkey came.

"I don't think we're late…" The koopa thought.

The monkey rolled her eyes, "Neh, I don't think we're late either, even though 6 people had already arrived."

"You're in time, please hand me the map." Monty told them, the koopa gave him the map.

_**Name: **__Dixie_

_**Surname: **__Kong_

_**Birthday: **__February 22_

_**Occupation: **__Household_

_**Name: **__Paratroopa_

_**Surname: **__Glides_

_**Birthday: **__August 3_

_**Occupation: **__Helicopter Pilot_

"You are late." Monty chuckled, the players looked towards the last two, the male lightly tanned koopa handed Monty the map as the female human with a mysterious aura around her sighed.

"No penalties, right?" She asked, Monty nodded.

The koopa sighed in relief, "Phew, I thought I'm screwed for a moment."

Monty chuckled, "Ha, here's all of the players."

_**Name: **__Boomerang_

_**Surname: **__Flitaly_

_**Birthday: **__September 11_

_**Occupation:**__ Security Guard_

_**Name: **__Rosalina_

_**Surname: **__Galaxer_

_**Birthday: **__November 8_

_**Occupation: **__Scholar/ Princess_

"Alright!" Monty coughed, the players faced him, "Welcome to The Mole: Tricky Enemy!" He announced, "In this game, one of you could win up to 500,000 coins!" The players are shocked at this, it only said 'adventure game show' on the newspaper.

"That's a lot of money…" Toadiko dreamed.

"Then what about the other 9?" Rosalina asked, confused.

Monty chuckled, "Nothing, or should I say, 7 of you will not even complete the journey."

Waluigi raised an eyebrow, "What?" He asked.

Monty chuckled even more, "That's because every few days, there's a 10 questioned quiz, the lowest scorer on the quiz will be 'executed' and leave imminently, that person will have to face a red screen instead of a green screen… But that all lies ahead." He finished.

"What is it quiz based on? I'm not very smart." Boomerang pointed out.

Monty held his laughter, "The quiz will be based on who is the Mole." They looked at him as if he was mad, "You'll have to complete challenges to win certain money, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. But one of you are not aiming for the wins, that person is hired by us to sabotage the missions, that person is the Mole. They'll have nothing to worry about on the quizzes because they'll just have to answer themselves. The executions goes on and on until only 3 were left, the quiz that determines the final 3 will have 15 questions and the final quiz will have to go all the way back to day 1, that questionnaire have 20 questions." He smiled, "But now, only one of you knows who the Mole is and that's the Mole themselves. So, everyone understands the rules?" Monty asked, they nodded, "Good, anyone want 15000 coins into the team pot?" He asked, they all nodded with excitement, "Well then please go up the ladder." Monty started climbing, the players following.

_Daisy: I am sooooo going to have fun, this game sounds very tough though, I do expect to go sometime._

_Toadiko: Once hearing the rules, I decided to trust someone first, it's always a great tactic and that's my strategy, I am going to cross people off my list instead of adding all the time._

_Junior: I wonder what's the first mission waiting… Don't tell me it's sliding down the slide, I'm afraid of heights._

_Paratroopa: This game is a game that you can all 'complicated', these people all seems nice and I want to make friends with them but you have to know there's a traitor all along._

Monty led them to the top of the slide, where the ride begins, 11 matts to sit on for the slide if waiting for them, Junior gulped, "Players, welcome to your first mission, your job is to slide down the 100m slide, it will be thrilling and fun, the Mole shouldn't really want to sabotage this or they are literally flying away with their identity revealed, if all 10 of you slides, then that's 15000 coins into the pot. You can prepare all you want, take your clothing off and all that. Who wants to go first?"

Toadiko was shaking at their task, she nearly fainted when she saw how high they really are. Junior also shuddered at their first challenge. The only ones seemed excited are Daisy, Boomerang and Dixie.

_Boomerang: This will be so fun, I'm going to tell my pal Hammer, Fire and Ice about all the great things about this show._

_Dixie: I hope Diddy is here, he loves these things but I already missed him even though the game had only started for 5 minutes._

_Birdo: I'm hoping Yoshi will watch this, I never told him that I signed up for this… Oh dear, I'm missing my darling Yoshi, I hope someone could help me and comfort me soon… I really need to have someone to trust._

_Waluigi: I knew that I'm going to fail at this, I suck when it comes to heights. Ugh… I hope Wario will not laugh at me for this._

_Rosalina: 'Oh my' and 'Oh dear' was my first reaction, but then I started to get excited, living in space isn't so good sometimes, I'm trying my hardest to show that I'm not impressed by our task, that's my first tactic, letting their guards down._

_Boo: Being a scientist doesn't really help you with this task. There's almost no need of science for this game… I knew something isn't going to work here._

Daisy jumped up, "I'll go!" She shouted, "Please!" She kept on going.

"Sure! Please grab a mat and sit on it then slide away!" Monty smiled.

"Yes!" Daisy cheered and stuffed her phone and purse in Toadiko's hands, "Please look after this for me." She smiled.

Monty waved his hands, "No need." He pointed to 10 baskets with the players' names on them, "That's where it will go, we'll need it for later use." He told them, they nodded and placed their electronic items and wallets in the baskets.

Daisy grinned and ran to the opening, she hopped and went on the slide, it rushed down, "WOOOOOOOO!" She shouted, having fun with the slide, when she landed in the water, she groaned, both from wet clothes (both Daisy and Rosalina will wear sport outfits throughout the game) and the ride being too short.

_Daisy: I enjoyed that, I'm so riding this when I have spare time and I'm dragging Luigi along! I hated the water in my clothes though, I'm wearing bathers next time!_

"Who's next?" Monty asked, "If you want to go next, nod." He held his laughter as he saw the results.

Toadiko didn't do anything as expected.

Junior didn't do anything as expected.

Waluigi didn't do anything as expected.

Rosalina didn't do anything much to her disappointment.

Boo didn't do anything, NOT expected.

Birdo shook her head in fright.

Dixie didn't do anything, NOT expected.

Paratroopa didn't do anything, expected.

Boomerang nodded, n- Wait he nodded!?

"I'm next." He smirked and grabbed a mat, he hopped down.

"YAHOOOO!" He shouted as he went down the slide.

He landed with a splash, his shell all wet, "Ugh…" He mumbled as he tried to tip the water in his shell out, earning laughs from the group.

"Haha! You're soaking wet!" Daisy joked, Boomerang glared at her with a slight blush, which made her laughter stronger.

_Boomerang: Ok I'm NO good for waterslides, all the water will just get into my shell and then I'll prove myself as an idiot!_

Dixie was the next to slide, she was screaming with fun and thrill, she groaned as she landed for almost the exact same reasons like the other 2.

"Ugh! So much water!" She yelled in frustration, "Seriously, ARE THERE TOWELS!?" She growled.

_Dixie: I was very pissed off at the fact there aren't any towels, I HATE getting wet! But that's a fun fact about this game… If you consider this as fun because I bet this game is FULL of these stuff!_

Paratroopa was the next to slide, he bit his lip in fear as he hopped off, screaming the whole way through, he fly straight up when he landed, earning dryness for himself.

"Oh come on! I was hoping to see you like me!" Boomerang's jaws dropped.

Paratroopa gave him a wink, "Too bad, I can fly." Boomerang growled in frustration at this.

_Paratroopa: It seems like that I'm the only one who cannot get wet… No, Boo can fly as well… You really HAVE to see Boomerang's face at that second!_

Rosalina thought that it's long enough so she was the next one to go, she was screaming in 'terror', but it was actually 'fun'.

"Oh dear." Rosalina stood up as she landed, all wet, "This isn't so good." She patted on her aqua shorts (remember, Daisy & Rosalina are in sport uniform all along).

_Rosalina: This isn't so good… I'm soaking wet… But that's the game and the thrill! Love it! ... Oh no… I made a HUGE mistake there, oh dear… Leaving most of the nervous people up there…_

The 5 that had already slide the waterslide prayed that their efforts aren't gone, they hoped that Waluigi, Toadiko, Birdo, Junior and Boo will slide.

"Please…" Rosalina begged, she sighed in relief as Waluigi came down, screaming in fear.

"Yes… Easy money…" Daisy wished, "Please, you 4 HAVE to slide on it, do it for 15000 coins…" She begged.

Waluigi landed with a thump, the group laughed at this.

"So, who's next?" Monty asked, the others' faces darkened, will they do it?

For 15000 coins?

* * *

**Here's the first chapter, I'll try to keep 4 stories in track… Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chance Slide

**Here, I'm back, happy Mole hunting people!**

* * *

**Toady: As a matter of fact, yes, I will continue the OC one and maybe you'll wonder if there are any clues and there ARE hidden clues.**

**Satellizer el Bridget: Thank you for reviewing and you are correct, I am a Mole fan, good luck to your suspicions and my updates are really often.**

* * *

_**Name:**__ Junior_

_**Surname: **__Koopa_

_**Birthday:**__ August 25_

_**Occupation: **__Prince/ Lawyer_

_**Name: **__Toadiko_

_**Surname: **__Toadlina_

_**Birthday: **__April 16_

_**Occupation: **__Chef_

_**Name: **__Daisy_

_**Surname: **__Saraoral_

_**Birthday: **__May 9_

_**Occupation: **__Princess/ Tennis Coach_

_**Name: **__Boo_

_**Surname: **__Ghostly_

_**Birthday: **__June 19_

_**Occupation:**__ Scientist_

_**Name: **__Waluigi_

_**Surname: **__Wario_

_**Birthday: **__January 30_

_**Occupation: **__Treasure Hunter_

_**Name: **__Birdo_

_**Surname: **__Bowron_

_**Birthday: **__December 18_

_**Occupation: **__Teacher_

_**Name: **__Dixie_

_**Surname: **__Kong_

_**Birthday: **__February 22_

_**Occupation: **__Household_

_**Name: **__Paratroopa_

_**Surname: **__Glides_

_**Birthday: **__August 3_

_**Occupation: **__Helicopter Pilot_

_**Name: **__Boomerang_

_**Surname: **__Flitaly_

_**Birthday: **__September 11_

_**Occupation:**__ Security Guard_

_**Name: **__Rosalina_

_**Surname: **__Galaxer_

_**Birthday: **__November 8_

_**Occupation: **__Scholar/ Princess_

* * *

Waluigi stood up, all wet, he groaned and went to the others, who all looked pretty nervous except for Boo.

_Waluigi: I knew that Wario is going to laugh at me and these people better slide or they are all on my list!_

Boo rolled his eyes, "I'll go last, if one of you don't slide, we'll lose the money so who's next?" He asked.

"Not me…" Toadiko answered, Birdo slowly raised her hand.

"I'll go… I think." She said nervously, Boo nodded and she went for a mat.

"Oh my gosh…" She gasped at the road and sat down, "Someone push me… I'm too scared."

"I'll do it." Junior smiled and pushed her down, she screamed the entire way and was soaking wet when she landed.

"… Hate waterslides." She laughed as the others chuckled.

_Birdo: This, is, sad, I'm all wet and I'll have to wait until everyone slides so that I can have a towel, ugh!_

"I'll go next." Junior raised his hand.

"Feel free." Toadiko laughed.

"Go." Was all Boo could say, Junior got a mat and slid down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, the others laughed, when he hit the water, he hopped up from the mat so there are no water in his shell, "Yes! Take it Boomerang!" He teased, Boomerang fell off his chair, earning another round of laughs.

_Junior: That was epic, no one could not laugh at this, first it's Paratroopa and then it's me, I knew Boomerang wants to kill us now, ha!_

"Your turn, lassie." Boo told Toadiko.

"I really don't want to do it…" She admitted.

Boo shook his head, "No, do it for the group." He smiled and Toadiko rolled her eyes.

"Under one condition." She smirked, Boo raised an eyebrow if he have one.

"What's that?" Toadiko whispered something in Boo's ear if he has one, Boo smiled and nodded, Toadiko smiled as well.

She went to get a mat. "See you at the bottom." She winked and went down, screaming. When she landed, it's almost the same thing, "We need towels!" She growled, Monty only shrugged.

_Toadiko: Ok this isn't really fair! Some of us could fly and have no trouble while the others have to get wet!_

Boo was the last to slide, he wasn't screaming when he slide the slide, he was laughing, as expected, he flew up when the mat landed so he's not wet at all.

_Boo: That was pretty fun, I knew that some things aren't really right here, there are 11 mats at the start…_

Monty grinned to the players, "Please come up here! There's a little offer here!" He shouted, the players are happy for the money but confused for this.

_Daisy: I thought we won the money, but the bigger question is, what is the deal?_

_Waluigi: I was overwhelmed that everyone slide the slide, what's the thing Monty? I want the money!_

"Players, as you know, there's 1 mat remaining, here's the offer." Monty smiled, "Everyone know what an exemption is?" He asked.

"Something that could get you to the next episode without any trouble on the execution." Paratroopa answered.

"Correct." Monty smiled, "Here's the deal, if one of you slide the slide at max water flowing speed, then no money will be added but that person earns an exemption." The water flow went to maximum, it was very fast and everyone know how hard it's going to be.

_Paratroopa: 15000 coins for an exemption isn't really the deal, the main thing is that it would be too scary._

_Rosalina: I was actually scared this time, I know that I'm going to faint if I ride it._

"Hey… If you ride it, will the money be lost?" Daisy asked.

Monty shook his head, "No, why?" Daisy jumped up at this.

"Oh I get it." Boomerang had an evil smirk, Daisy smirked as well.

_Boomerang: I get it, she meant that Monty is entirely too dry._

_Dixie: Ohhhhhhhhh, this sounds fun! I'm helping these people!_

Dixie grabbed the mat, Daisy lifted Monty up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed and flailed all fours around.

"Take this!" Daisy laughed and placed him on the mat, Boomerang, Dixie and Daisy pushed the mat down, the players burst into laughter, Monty splashed into the water.

_Toadiko: I was very speechless at the event, it was hilarious though, Monty screaming was too funny._

_Junior: I knew this would happen! I regret the choice of not helping in pushing him down though… But it was still very funny!_

"Ugh." Monty got up, all wet, "I'll remember this, but now, 15000 coins into the pot!" The players cheered for their mission success.

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**15000 coins**

* * *

"There are so much money in the pot…" Birdo gasped.

Monty chuckled, "Not at all! There's still 475000 coins you can earn!" Birdo gasped again.

"THAT'S HEAPS!" She freaked out.

"Let's go back to the castle for now." Monty smiled, the players nodded, "There are rooms, 2 per room, it's the order that you slide the slide, like Daisy and Boomerang's the first 2 so that they are in room 1 and so on. I'm in room 6 if you need me." He walked away.

"I say we go and have a shower first!" Dixie cheered, they all laughed and went to their rooms. Waiting for their next challenge.

_Birdo: I was still shocked at the amount of money but now, I'm stuck with Junior for the game, I'm not complaining, he's pretty good, at least I'm not as unlucky as Rosalina…_

_Boo: Cool! I get to room with Toadiko! Her condition is forming a coalition with her and I am doing it right when we get back!_

* * *

Room 1:

Daisy was complaining about rooming with Boomerang but he was actually pretty nice, she thought about having a coalition but rejected the idea.

"Hey Daisy." Boomerang asked her, "Where do you think is our luggage?" He asked, Daisy shrugged.

"I don't know." She then smiled, "How about let's turn on the radio and find some fun songs!" She asked.

"Sure." He replied and lied on his bed as Daisy went to turn on the radio.

_Boomerang: Rooming with Daisy is actually pretty fun, she's a fun girl unlike some of the others._

_Daisy: I thought Boomerang will be a jerk but he's not, that's good for me because it proved that not all of Bowser's minions are bad._

* * *

Room 2:

Dixie was also thinking of a coalition but decided that it's still too early in the game, she went to her bed.

"Do you think we have luggage?" She asked, Paratroopa sighed.

"Nope, I don't think they'll give it to us yet." He sighed again and lied on his bed.

"Hey, what would you like to do?" Dixie asked.

Paratroopa closed his eyes, "Take a nap." Dixie sighed in defeat.

"Oh well." She said to herself, "If you need me, I'm in the bathroom taking a shower." With that, she entered the bathroom, however Paratroopa was already asleep.

_Dixie: Paratroopa is very low on my list, he pretty quiet, I would like to room with people like Junior, he should be fun._

_Paratroopa: I'm very tired, I just had a 10 hour plane trip from Petalburg to this place, then when I'm here, it's the running and the slide, I wonder how my brother is doing…_

* * *

Room 3:

Rosalina tried to not make any contact with Waluigi, who was trying to flirt with her.

"Oh come on, let's go to the cafe!" He smiled.

Rosalina gave him a slap in the face, "NEVER!" She shouted, Waluigi fell on the ground and fainted, Rosalina sighed in relief and went out the door.

_Waluigi: This might be the only chance! Ugh that hurts, she slaps hard, this is another thing Wario's gonna laugh at me for._

_Rosalina: Ok I'm done with a freak in here, I need to ask Monty if we can change rooms._

* * *

Room 4:

Junior was asleep, too tired from the flight all the way from Dark Land, Birdo was on her bed, thinking about what has happened so far. She rolled her eyes again and head out of the room, leaving the small koopa behind alone, he opened his eyes as soon as Birdo exited.

_Junior: Pretending to be asleep is such fun! Now with her gone, I could think, Boo have been acting very strange, I mean, he's very team working, but that's a perfect disguise for the Mole._

_Birdo: With Junior asleep, I can only focus, I suspect Daisy and Boomerang, these 2 are very energetic and easy going but not everyone will suspect the most friendliest, right?_

* * *

Room 5:

Boo and Toadiko have formed their coalition, the first coalition and trust in the game.

"I just felt like that you're very team caring and safe to work with, it's a big risk though since I randomly picked someone." Toadiko explained.

Boo nodded, "Who do you suspect, Rosalina is on the top of my list right now, she's very innocent and a little timid, however she seemed really excited during the slide challenge." Toadiko nodded.

"I suspect Paratroopa, he's pretty quiet, don't forget he was the one who answered what an exemption is in the game." She told him. He nodded and thought for a moment.

"Yeah…"

_Boo: Having a coalition at the early stage of the game is very helpful, it's very good for information and you can get someone to trust you know._

_Toadiko: Boo is a nice guy, his suspect is very reasonable and he's correct, Rosalina does seemed to be acting though… But of course, that might be a strategy._

* * *

The next morning, the players are having breakfast at the hall, Monty popped up from nowhere. "Hi players!" He greeted.

"AH!" Toadiko shouted, startled at the host's sudden appearance.

_Toadiko: Seriously, he's about to give me a heart attack!_

"Once you finished, there's a challenge." Monty announced, everyone groaned.

_Junior: Seriously Monty, it's only 8 AM! I hate the timings of this._

"Please get into groups of 2." Monty told them when they finished.

"Want to be a group together?" Birdo asked Dixie, who nodded, as everyone could guess Boo and Toadiko teamed up.

Rosalina came up to Daisy, "Would you mind if we team up together?" She asked.

"Not at all!" Daisy replied, Paratroopa and Boomerang teamed up, leaving Junior and Waluigi.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" Junior shouted, frustrated.

Monty chuckled, "Here's your next task, your bags are somewhere in the 5 different locations, it'll be destroyed somehow after 3 hours, there are 2 bags in each area together and a pair of bags worth 2000 coins, if you manage to find 3 pairs of bags, an extra 5000 coins will be added to the pot. The locations are Koopa Village, Goomba Village, Shy Guy's Toy Box, the Dock and Boo's Mansion. There are clues behind the maps." He handed them a map each randomly, Boomerang and Paratroopa had Koopa Village, Junior and Waluigi had Goomba Village, Daisy and Rosalina had Shy Guy's Toy Box, Birdo and Dixie had the Dock and Boo and Toadiko had Boo's Mansion.

Monty chuckled, "In Koopa's Village is Boo and Toadiko's bags, in Goomba Village is Birdo and Junior's bags, in Shy Guy's Toy Box is Dixie and Paratroopa's bags, in the Dock is Daisy and Boomerang's bags and in Boo's Mansion is Rosalina and Waluigi's bags. Your time starts… NOW!" He shouted, everyone sprinted off to their own locations, the Mole is hoping that the team will do badly on this one.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Race of Time

**Here's the next chapter, maybe it will be the last one of the episode, maybe not. You can play the OST music of The Mole, I believe it's called Travelling In Circles in this chapter, it suits the chapter so much and I plan to have no journals in this story, I'm not very good on mentioning the journals, in The Mole: Saboteur Investigation, I nearly forgot about the journals so I will not use journals in this one.**

* * *

**FFWS: The roommates are pretty fun the write about you know, having Waluigi and Rosalina together is pretty fun to write about, I hope your suspicions are correct (Yes, the Mole has been picked).**

**Satellizer el Bridget: You're pretty surprised on the coalition I see… I did plan to let them have the coalition after the 2****nd**** challenge but I decided to do it sooner, I also hope your suspicions are correct and I update a random story every day depending on my mood, I think I'll finish off episode 1 before getting to Escaping Fate again.**

**Alpha: NO ONE LIKES WALUIGI! He's pretty fun to write about and that would bring more drama to the story and he will be pretty funny in this chapter though, even if he failed epically.**

* * *

_**Name:**__ Junior_

_**Surname: **__Koopa_

_**Birthday:** August 25_

_**Occupation: **__Prince/ Lawyer_

_**Name: **__Toadiko_

_**Surname: **__Toadlina_

_**Birthday: **__April 16_

_**Occupation: **__Chef_

_**Name: **__Daisy_

_**Surname: **__Saraoral_

_**Birthday: **__May 9_

_**Occupation: **__Princess/ Tennis Coach_

_**Name: **__Boo_

_**Surname: **__Ghostly_

_**Birthday: **__June 19_

_**Occupation:**__ Scientist_

_**Name: **__Waluigi_

_**Surname: **__Wario_

_**Birthday: **__January 30_

_**Occupation: **__Treasure Hunter_

_**Name: **__Birdo_

_**Surname: **__Bowron_

_**Birthday: **__December 18_

_**Occupation: **__Teacher_

_**Name: **__Dixie_

_**Surname: **__Kong_

_**Birthday: **__February 22_

_**Occupation: **__Household_

_**Name: **__Paratroopa_

_**Surname: **__Glides_

_**Birthday: **__August 3_

_**Occupation: **__Helicopter Pilot_

_**Name: **__Boomerang_

_**Surname: **__Flitaly_

_**Birthday: **__September 11_

_**Occupation:**__ Security Guard_

_**Name: **__Rosalina_

_**Surname: **__Galaxer_

_**Birthday: **__November 8_

_**Occupation: **__Scholar/ Princess_

* * *

Paratroopa and Boomerang arrived at Koopa Village, there's Boo and Toadiko's bag hanging on a tree above a pond, a large cheep-cheep was opening its mouth, waiting for the branch to snap.

They read the back of the map.

It read:

'To save the bags, you'll need to grab them before the thin branch snaps and drops the bags. There's a warning, if you climb the tree, it would shake and the branch would snap, the idea of shaking the tree will make the branch snap as well, there are no catching tools and you're allowed to make your tools. NO FLYING ALLOWED WHEN TAKING THE BAGS (you're only banned from flying to take the bags, feel free to fly as in gathering items), ANY FLYING WILL BE COUNTED AS CHEATING, THE CREW WILL KICK THE TREE AND TAKE 10000 COINS FROM THE POT AND WILL THROW THE BAGS INTO THE POND.'

"Oh dear." Paratroopa laughed, Boomerang held his laughter.

"So shall we find stuff first?" He asked, Paratroopa nodded and went to a stick on the ground.

Paratroopa rolled his eyes and picked it up, "Do you happen to have tape on you?" He asked.

Boomerang looked at him as if he's crazy. "Oh no, who would take tape with them?"

Paratroopa sighed, "I was thinking of taping it together as a giant stick." Boomerang smirked.

"Wouldn't that work?" He pointed to a tree, Paratroopa turned to the place he was pointing at and smiled, he nodded and ran to the place.

_Paratroopa: I thought Boomerang will be an idiot somehow but he's pretty smart, now I need sticks to get the giant stick done, looks like I need to put him back on my list._

_Boomerang: Paratroopa seemed to be calm, quiet, smart and collected, he reminds me of Ice, that pal of mine is really tricky when you need information from him._

* * *

Junior and Waluigi found Goomba Village, they saw Junior and Birdo's bags on a mountain, the mountain's entrance was blocked by a gate, they looked at the back of their map.

It read:

'To get to the place where your bags are, you'll need to get the key to the mountain first, the key will be somewhere that you can get Goomnuts, there's a barrier that will shock anyone around the mountain except for the back of the gate so don't fly for your own safety. The bags will be squashed by a boulder we'll push down the path after 3 hours.'

Junior chuckled, "Oh dear, that would REALLY hurt."

"Where do you get Goomnuts?" Waluigi asked, "I know that Nutty Cakes taste good but I never knew that where you get Goomnuts."

Junior tilted his head, "I don't know, let's search for a clue first." Waluigi nodded and they started searching.

_Waluigi: It's not so bad yet, I just need to find where Goomnuts grow and then go to the place._

_Junior: Waluigi don't know where Goomnuts grow but knew that Nutty Cake, my favourite and something completely unrelated to Goomnuts are ingredients of the cake, I never knew what a Goomnut even looks like._

Junior did pass the tree with Goomnuts in them, but he walked straight past it.

* * *

Daisy and Rosalina went inside the toy box, they saw Paratroopa and Dixie's bags tied with incredibly thick layer of metal ropes on the rails, they are at the M station right now, the train is currently at the Y station, they looked at the back of their map.

It read:

'To get the bags, you'll need to cut the ropes within 3 hours, if you didn't do it, the bags will be squashed with the train, you'll need to find tools in the shed to your east, look at the map for more details.'

Rosalina pointed to the 'east', "That way is the east." She smiled and ran towards the 'east', Daisy followed her but none of them knew that they were actually going west.

_Rosalina: I wonder what tools we need for the thing, it's not going to be easy as the bags are tied with METAL ropes, I knew that will be very tiring._

_Daisy: The direction doesn't seem to be correct but I'll go with it, who am I to judge people when I'm a total idiot in directions, like the time I used 30 minutes trying to find a bathroom in an amusement park?_

Daisy looked at the map and gasped, "Wait! We're going west!" She shouted and Rosalina turned back in shock.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Birdo and Dixie arrived at the dock, they saw Daisy and Boomerang's bags in a glass box floating on the water, it has a little hole in it and it will sink, they looked at the back of their map, that's common sense.

It read:

'To retrieve the bags in the glass box, it's a race against water and time, it will sink and the only way to save it is to swim and dive for the key somewhere in a large box, we suggest you to have one person only on that one because the other one should go and look for the combination in the lighthouse's whiteboard for the lock of the wood box and use the key in the wood box to open the glass box, once the glass box hits the ground of the sea, you 2 will fail the challenge.'

"Ok I'm a bad swimmer so would you mind to do the swimming?" Dixie asked.

Birdo shrugged, "Sure, go to the lighthouse for the combination, I'll try to dive for the box." Dixie nodded happily and ran to the lighthouse, Birdo sighed and dived into the water.

_Birdo: I knew that isn't going to be easy, I knew that she's going to do good but I will have a hard time to search for the box if you ask me._

_Dixie: I wonder what's going to be on the whiteboard… The main question to me is, what DOES the whiteboard have to do with this mission?_

Birdo swam straight past the box when she reached the bottom, on Dixie's side, she gasped in shock as she discovered what's on the whiteboard.

* * *

Boo and Toadiko came to the front gate of Boo's Mansion, they didn't see Rosalina and Waluigi's bags, they decided to turn to the clue seconds later.

It read:

'To find the bags, you'll need to go in the forest, there's a path leading to a garden, there will be a snake in a cage and it will open in 3 hours, after being released, the snake will eat the bags.'

"Crap." Boo cursed, "Let's go." Toadiko nodded and they rushed off, not aware that they went the wrong direction or should I say, NO ONE knew where they are going in Forever Forest.

_Boo: We only have 3 hours from the start and this is very bad, we've used up 1 hour to search for this place already._

_Toadiko: Having a coalition partner isn't so bad, as long as he don't use me, I'm fine, It's weird that I think of this because I'm the one who asked for the coalition first._

They got near the garden but went the wrong way at the end.

* * *

Paratroopa groaned, his shelled belly is sticky, "Ugh, Boomerang help me!" He shouted, Boomerang burst into laughter, "Ugh, why did you tell me to use tree gum?"

"Because that's the only sticky stuff." Boomerang shrugged, Paratroopa sighed and went back to work.

"You'll pay for this…" Paratroopa cursed, only to lead Boomerang into more laughter.

_Paratroopa: I think Boomerang is very suspicious, he didn't really help and this stuff doesn't really stick, he'll surely pay for this._

_Boomerang: I told him to go into the pond but he refused, there's only a cheep-cheep that's starving for breakfast there! Haha! Love my sense of humour._

The stick scattered again, "I give up!" Paratroopa shouted in frustration and went to a tap to clean himself, Boomerang held his laughter.

"Hey… What's that?" Boomerang wondered and went next to the tap, there's a very long stick on the ground.

_Boomerang: I felt like slapping myself, seriously, there's a perfect length stick here!_

Paratroopa's jaws dropped when he saw it, he face-palmed and went to the pond.

_Paratroopa: I spent all that 1 hour and 30 minutes to do this and got myself dirty then bang! Here's the perfect thing! I really felt like an idiot._

* * *

Junior and Waluigi finally found the tree.

"Thank god!" Junior cheered and realised a big question, "How do we get it down?" He asked, Waluigi thought for a moment, "Watch kid." Junior growled but stood there, Waluigi started to climb the tree much to Junior's surprise, he took the key and hopped down. "There, let's go." He gave the key to Junior, "I might lose it." He smiled and Junior nodded then the duo rushed to the gate.

_Junior: I don't think Waluigi is the Mole, the Mole would keep the key to themselves and lose it, he went through all that climbing so I think he's a genuine player._

_Waluigi: I'm very hopeless on not losing stuff so I gave it to Junior, there are only 30 minutes (Yes, they spent ages to look for the key) and we need to hurry._

They went up the hill after going through the gate, Junior's face darkened as he remembered something. "Waluigi." He said, with his face pale.

"Yeah?" Waluigi looked at the small koopa, wondering what's the matter.

"We used 25 minutes to get here, right?" Junior asked, Waluigi nodded and was struck with realisation, "WE ONLY HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT!" Junior shouted, they ran up the hill and at the same time, the boulder came down.

* * *

Rosalina collapsed in a sitting position on their knees, "I'm tired…" She puffed, Daisy turned back.

"There's no more time! There's only 20 minutes left with the wrong direction!" She shouted, Rosalina nodded and got up, they went to the shed to get the tools.

_Daisy: I have a feeling Rosie isn't really a normal player, she seemed very tired but there's no sweat and when I said let's go, she doesn't seem tired at all and actually is very energetic, she's a hard player to read._

_Rosalina: This is one of my plans… I'm tired, yes, I'm acting, yes, I'm the Mole, no. I think Daisy is pretty high on my list because she's very team working and very friendly, this attitude will be very hard to read what she is really thinking about._

* * *

Birdo found the box after 2 hours and Dixie faced a problem, this combination have 10 digits and it's about the 10 players, she had done all of the questions but there are one's she isn't so sure about.

_A little earlier:_

Dixie stared at the board.

It wrote:

'To find the combination, you'll need to solve these questions about the players, in top to bottom order is the combination.'

_Q1. How many years have Birdo thought the GRADE 3 classes?_

_Q2. How much letters does Paratroopa have in his second word of his occupation?_

_Q3. How many people does Boomerang have in his little group of pals (including him)?_

_Q4. How many years have Dixie dated Diddy?_

_Q5. How many children does Daisy want to have?_

_Q6. How many siblings does Junior have?_

_Q7. How many years have Waluigi been a Treasure Hunter?_

_Q8. How many years have Rosalina been looking after the lumas minus her own age -10?_

_Q9. How many inventions did Boo create that Lady Bow really liked and gave a rating of 10?_

_Q10. How many years have Toadiko befriended Toadette?_

_Back at present:_

Dixie had answers written down, she checked her answers one more time before heading out.

_Dixie: I hope I know them well enough to answer these questions, last night everyone talked about these stuff._

_Birdo: I need to wait for Dixie, she's pretty slow at this but who am I to judge her? It might be harder than anything!_

Dixie ran towards Birdo, Birdo waved at her as the glass box started to sink a little bit.

* * *

Boo and Toadiko are totally lost, they are nowhere right now and they went past the garden 5 times without noticing it, Boo had gave up and decided to go out of the forest and come back in, it's hard to find WHERE they are right now, Toadiko agreed and they head out.

_Boo: Dear god please let us be there in 5 minutes. I think the snake could be released anytime now._

_Toadiko: Well I think we'll fail this one, this isn't going very well if you ask me…_

They ran across it but quickly realised it and went into the garden.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter! Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Farewell To One

**Yes, there will be the execution today and I will stop updating for around 4-5 days because I need to work on the other stories, don't worry, this will continue.**

* * *

**FFWS: ^^' I've already dropped more than 3 clues… So there are clues pointing to the identity of the Mole but don't get stressed about that, you know how hard it is to find clues and you're feeling like an idiot when they reveal the clues right?**

**Alpha: Ask as many questions as you wish, I shall answer them all but I will not reveal anything pointing to the Mole's identity. I would've failed the quiz on something like that as well, Junior and Paratroopa's questions are easy though…**

_**Name:**__ Junior_

_**Surname: **__Koopa_

_**Birthday:**__ August 25_

_**Occupation: **__Prince/ Lawyer_

_**Name: **__Toadiko_

_**Surname: **__Toadlina_

_**Birthday: **__April 16_

_**Occupation: **__Chef_

_**Name: **__Daisy_

_**Surname: **__Saraoral_

_**Birthday: **__May 9_

_**Occupation: **__Princess/ Tennis Coach_

_**Name: **__Boo_

_**Surname: **__Ghostly_

_**Birthday: **__June 19_

_**Occupation:**__ Scientist_

_**Name: **__Waluigi_

_**Surname: **__Wario_

_**Birthday: **__January 30_

_**Occupation: **__Treasure Hunter_

_**Name: **__Birdo_

_**Surname: **__Bowron_

_**Birthday: **__December 18_

_**Occupation: **__Teacher_

_**Name: **__Dixie_

_**Surname: **__Kong_

_**Birthday: **__February 22_

_**Occupation: **__Household_

_**Name: **__Paratroopa_

_**Surname: **__Glides_

_**Birthday: **__August 3_

_**Occupation: **__Helicopter Pilot_

_**Name: **__Boomerang_

_**Surname: **__Flitaly_

_**Birthday: **__September 11_

_**Occupation:**__ Security Guard_

_**Name: **__Rosalina_

_**Surname: **__Galaxer_

_**Birthday: **__November 8_

_**Occupation: **__Scholar/ Princess_

* * *

Toadiko and Boo came to the centre of the garden, only to meet with a snake eating the bags, the snake looked at them when it finished eating the bags, Toadiko gasped and ran out in fear, Boo cursed and followed behind, they had failed their challenge.

_Boo: Darn! We are just that close! Curse the producers who do all these stuff! Now Rosalina and Waluigi will not be so happy of course._

_Toadiko: I am very disappointed that we failed but I do have a fear of snakes, I'm not going think Boo is the Mole just because of our little failure. We ARE in a coalition after all._

* * *

Junior screamed and ran back down when he saw the boulder, Waluigi on the other side quickly grabbed the bags and ran down, the boulder smashed against the rock wall on the bottom, they sighed in relief and high-fived for their success.

_Junior: Waluigi really did it, I really don't think he's the Mole at all, you'll have NO idea how much courage you'll need to do it. Horray because my bag and Birdo's bag is saved!_

_Waluigi: Junior could be the Mole, he's around the tree all the time until I found the tree when I went to him and he ran down the hill when he could very well snatch the bags._

* * *

Rosalina groan when they lifted the tools, "Too heavy!" She shouted, Daisy sighed.

"But we need it Rosie!" Rosalina nodded and they carried it there, however the train came in the view.

"Oh dear!" Rosalina shouted when they dropped it, Daisy hurried to the ropes and started to nut them, however they were too strong and she dived out of the way when the train squashed the bags. They also failed their part.

_Rosalina: I think my waste of time did do something but you know, I'm purely tired, I hope Dixie and Paratroopa will not really be too angry at us._

_Daisy: Rosie could be the Mole, she led us to the west and wasted 1 and a half hours and then she is really 'tired', she looked fine and looked less tired than me all the time and will change back to her usual self when I said 'we have to do it' and she could help with the cutting but she didn't, that's a big sabotage._

* * *

Dixie told Birdo the combination and Birdo started to do it, she entered the numbers 4543376653, the box opened and Birdo smiled, she took out the key and dived into the water again, a while later she came back with the bags. They cheered for their success.

_Birdo: I'm very happy that we won, Dixie told me how much things she went through and I can't even remember all these stuff, she surely have a good memory._

_Dixie: I can't believe I got all these correct, it was amazing how I did it and Birdo did a good job on diving too, I thought we're doomed when I looked at the board._

* * *

Paratroopa stood as high as he could and tried to reach the bags, he started to wobble a bit as he couldn't reach the bags, Boomerang went to him and tried to hold him still on the back of his shell but Paratroopa lost his balance and fell into the pond, hitting the branch with the stick in the way, the branch snapped and broke, the cheep-cheep ate the bags and Paratroopa climbed back onto the land.

"What the hell!?" He asked, Boomerang smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I thought to help you a little there." He apologised, Paratroopa sighed in frustration and went back, Boomerang followed but Paratroopa did not mutter a single word on the trip back.

_Paratroopa: I think he's getting back at me, I mean, he just literally pushed me into the water, that's sabotage isn't it? He's my prime suspect now but I suspected him from the start._

_Boomerang: Paratroopa is a quiet koopa but I knew that I made him really mad just then, I swear that I was trying to help him but you cannot expect nothing to go wrong, I hope neither Boo or Toadiko are very angry over this._

* * *

Back in the hotel, everyone was depressed over that they only earned 4000 coins, they were very close to the extra 5000 coins but heaps of them failed epically, there are all proofs in the camera.

_(Flashback of Boomerang letting Paratroopa doing all the work while he relaxed and when he 'accidentally' pushed Paratroopa into the water)_

_(Flashback of Toadiko and Boo passing the garden numerous times without realising they just passed the garden)_

_(Flashback of Rosalina led Daisy to the wrong way, wasting 2 and 30 minutes since they started to search for the shed)_

_(Flashback of Junior searching around the tree and telling Waluigi numerous of times that he had never seen the tree while it was just next to him and he told Waluigi to stay away from where he was searching because that covers more ground)_

_(Flashback of Birdo passing the box numerous of times as well while Dixie trying to 'think' over the questions)_

Monty coughed, earning attention, "I'm sorry but you only earned 4000 coins out of the 15000 coins, the pot is now at 19000 coins! Well done!" The players cheered for their mini success, the others who lost their bags all have their own thoughts.

_Toadiko: It stinks that I lost my bag but that's life, I never packed anything important in it and 4000 coins is better than nothing._

_Boomerang: I was one of the lucky 4 who got their bags back, it is a very big disappointment for some of the others, I knew they're going to kill Monty._

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**19000 coins**

* * *

Monty smiled and pronounced a few words that let the mood down, "Tonight there's the first execution, one of you will be leaving." The team looked at each other, surely one of them will be leaving but all they hope is that it's not them.

_Waluigi: This place is a great place, it would really stink to be the first executed and Wario will laugh at me for that. I do have a large suspicion on Junior though, he's very suspicious in the mission._

_Daisy: It was a big mood let down, thank you very much Monty! Ugh, I surely hope it isn't me, Rosie is my biggest suspect because all these reasons I gave you before, I'm so having doubts about forming a coalition with her._

"Do you want your bags back?" Monty asked, they gave him confused looks as a producer pushed a little cart with the players' bags in them, "Here's your bags, take them or I'll take them and there will be an interview in a moment." He walked away, the players wondered how did he get these back but they are all very glad that they have their belongings back.

_Paratroopa: It was very overwhelming to have your bags back, I had something in it that I really don't want to lose._

_Rosalina: I was very relieved that I got my bag back, I nearly fainted when I heard they didn't get it and there is a special thing in it._

* * *

All of the players had a little interview in private, they're asked about what's the most important thing in their bags, the phrases below their names are their answers:

Daisy:

"Mine would be the photo of me, Luigi, Peach and Mario taken together at Disney Land, I really miss them but I don't want to lose, I am very homesick in this game because I need to stay here for a long time I guess if I'm not executed in the first few episodes, which would be horrible if it happened."

Boomerang:

"It would be the photo taken with my pals at King Bowser's throne room, that's the only time where we are allowed to take a picture in the throne room, it's really sad to come here and I do miss them, that's probably the hardest part of the game where you have no contact with your friends."

Birdo:

"It's going to be the notebook that Yoshi gave me as a give before I came, I do miss him and that's the hardest part for me, I never told him that I signed up for such an adventure and I never get to say goodbye to him, this is really hard for me because he have no idea where I am right now."

Junior:

"The bib I'm wearing right now, I did this bib and I wear it all the time, I did have a family photo but to me, this bib is more important as it already went with me through the slide and the gigantic runaway from the huge boulder."

Dixie:

"The picture of me, Diddy, Tiny, Funky and Donkey together in the jungle, I do miss them a lot since this is the first time I've left home for so long, I did get to say goodbye but I am still very homesick, being in this game is very difficult as you never get to know when you're going home. Right?"

Paratroopa:

"The picture of my brother and I on the helicopter, he's a banker while I'm a helicopter pilot, it's a big difference and our names are very similar so the only way to sort us out is the colours of our shells, mine is red while his is green, I knew that this game will be very hard for me in both physical and mental ways."

Waluigi:

"My lucky cap which was just on my head, my brother gave it to me, he is very annoying but I do miss him a bit, the life at this place is very different from the life at home, I think everyone here agrees on that."

Rosalina:

"My favourite storybook that I read to my luma children all the time, they all love this story and it reminds me of every single one of them, I hope they can look after themselves while I'm on the show and if you're watching this my sweet luma children, behave yourselves while mama is trying to earn money."

Toadiko:

"The cookbook that Toadbert gave me as a gift long ago, I cook from it all the time and the food is delicious, I hope he sees this because I really missed him so far in the game, the life is very different and if you're here, then I just knew that you'll enjoy this place."

Boo:

"This photo of Lady Bow, Bootler and I in her majesty's room, it is very precious because it's taken when my 3rd great invention caught her eye, I received a rating of 10 like the 2 times before and the 2 times after so this is really precious for me as this event will only happen once."

After the interviews, they did all sorts of stuff while the Mole went to the producers.

* * *

At dinner, most of them are nervous about the execution and Junior took his quiz first, none of the genuine players knew who the Mole is but they all have their suspicions.

* * *

**Q1. Which pair did the Mole arrive in?**

**1****st**** pair**

**2****nd**** pair**

**3****rd**** pair**

**4****th**** pair**

**5****th**** pair**

_Junior: I suspect Boomerang, he pushed Paratroopa into the pond and that's very suspicious as he lost 2000 coins for the team and the possible extra 5000 coins._

**Q2. Did the Mole hand the map that their pair had to Monty?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Daisy: My best guess is Rosie, she's very quiet but is hyper at times and during the 2__nd__ mission, she really seemed as if she's acting all the time, that's the Mole-ish behaviour to me._

**Q3. When did the Mole slide down the slide in the first mission?**

**1****st**

**2****nd**

**3****rd**

**4****th**

**5****th**

**6****th**

**7****th**

**8****th**

**9****th**

**10****th**

_Boo: I'm sticking with Rosalina as my prime, she seemed to be acting most of the time and her scream on the slide was very fake, why would she volunteer quickly if she is scared?_

**Q4. Did the Mole help to push Monty down the slide?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Dixie: That was awesome but I doubt it, everyone could easily earn an exemption and Daisy jumped up and threw Monty off the edge with Boomerang and I's help, that cut the exemption and proved her loyal, but isn't that what the Mole wishes us to think about?_

**Q5. What's the Mole's room number?**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

_Rosalina: I do suspect Daisy a bit as she is very energetic and loyal, she could easily corrected my mistake in the second mission with her map but she didn't even bother telling me even after looking at it numerous times._

**Q6. Where the Mole went in the second mission?**

**Koopa Village**

**Shy Guy's Toy Box**

**Goomba Village**

**Boo's Mansion**

**The Dock**

_Paratroopa: Boomerang is very suspicious, he pushed me into the pond, resulting in my lost of balance and falling into the pond, that's not what he's supposed to do right?_

**Q7. Did the Mole succeed in their little mission in the second mission?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Toadiko: Call me weird but Paratroopa is pretty much suspicious, he's pretty quiet and does seem to hold a grudge against Boomerang, but he's also smarter than he seems, isn't that right?_

**Q8. Was the Mole's bag saved at first?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Waluigi: I supect Junior, he totally kept me out of the area where I can see Goomnuts and also ran down the hill when the boulder cannot get him if he took the bags._

**Q9. What's the Mole's most important item?**

**Picture with Mario, Peach and Luigi**

**Picture with his pals**

**Notebook**

**Bib**

**Picture with Funky, Donkey, Tiny and Diddy**

**Picture with Parakoopa (Paratroopa's brother)**

**Picture with Wario**

**Storybook**

**Cookbook**

**Picture with Lady Bow and Bootler**

_Birdo: I do suspect Boomerang, he's very suspicious and pushed Paratroopa in the pond, thus failing their mission, it might be obvious but it IS what you call sabotage after all._

**Q10. Who is the Mole?**

**Birdo**

**Dixie**

**Waluigi**

**Junior**

**Paratroopa**

**Toadiko**

**Boo**

**Boomerang**

**Daisy**

**Rosalina**

_Boomerang: Daisy is a weird one, she seemed very loyal but according to Rosalina, she was the one who cut the ropes and failed and seemed to just cut thin air when she's doing it._

* * *

All the players sat down on the row of chairs in the castle lobby, Monty was on the opposite side sitting in a desk with a laptop in front of him and a TV next to him facing the players, the players felt the unease as they saw all of their bags next to Monty's desk.

"Welcome players to your first execution." Monty greeted, "In a moment, I will type your names into the computer, if the TV screen turns green after your name's been entered, you remain in the game, however if a red screen appears, then you're the lowest scorer and the Mole's first victim and must leave the game imminently. None of you are safe, are you ready?" He asked, the players nodded or said 'yes' or laughed, "I'll enter your names in the order that you're sitting in, from left to right in my view." He turned to the left and everyone did the same, Toadiko gulped, "Toadiko." The host started typing, the toad cupped her hands together in a praying position and placed her hands in front and her mouth and gritted her teeth (similar position to Jessica Hardy in The Mole AU 2 before she faced the red screen).

**T-O-A-D-I-K-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

"Yes!" She sighed in relief, they turned to the next player in the row.

"Junior." Monty started typing his name in as he breathed a deep breath, watching the screen in hope.

**J-U-N-I-O-R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He smiled and relaxed, Monty turned to the 3rd in the row. "Paratroopa." He went to typing.

"Please please please." Paratroopa repeated as he bit his lip.

**P-A-R-A-T-R-O-O-P-A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

"Phew." He sighed in relief, the next in line was Dixie.

"Oh dear." She gasped as she saw her name being typing in and face-palmed.

**D-I-X-I-E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

"Oh my god!" She freaked out, earning laughs from the group.

"Rosalina." The host continues, Rosalina leaned forward and stared at the screen with puppy eyes (like Beverley in The Mole AU 1 before she faced one of her green screens).

**R-O-S-A-L-I-N-A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She sighed in relief, the remaining ones are losing hope as 5 is already safe.

"Birdo." The host started typing the dinosaur's name in, she stared at the screen.

**B-I-R-D-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She smiled brightly at her green screen and Monty went to the next person, "4 left and the next one is Boo." He started to type as the boo stared at the screen with his name being typed in.

**B-O-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He nodded and the next player in the row's name was called, "Waluigi." Monty went to typing as the man stared at the screen.

**W-A-L-U-I-G-I**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

"Oh no!" He face-palmed.

"Waluigi please grab your bag and we need to go." Monty told him, he only nodded and grabbed his bag then followed Monty out of the door of the castle lobby.

"He's one of the most genuine one of us." Junior smiled sadly, "He was the one who grabbed the bags."

_(Flashback of Waluigi grabbed the bags and turned back then ran down the hill with the boulder following behind closely)_

"I'm sad it's him, he seemed to 'enjoy' the slide." Boo stared away as the group had a small laugh.

_(Flashback of Waluigi screaming while holding onto the mat down the slide)_

"I really thought it would be me." Daisy admitted, "Gosh my heart was beating fast." She continued as they all stared outside at the farewell scene.

* * *

"It's my decisions on the quiz anyway, no need to apologize." Waluigi said as he went into the taxi, Monty nodded.

"Bye, see you at the reunion show." Waluigi winked to him with a thumbs-up and the taxi drove away, Monty waved at the taxi and went back once it's out of sight.

* * *

Monty walked in again, "Players, please don't take too many things out of your bags because we need to move to Bowser's Castle tomorrow. Have a nice night!" With that, he walked away.

Boomerang stared at nowhere strangely, "I live there." He laughed.

"Well I live here!" Toadiko also laughed as the group went back to bed.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole:_

"_So we'll have to collect money for charity and if we reach-" The scene was cut off by the producers, who don't want to spill the beans._

"_Oh dear, I'm-" Cut._

"_The culprit of this cape is-" Cut._

"_So you want us to-" Cut._

"_(Voice deleted)" The players waited and saw the colour of the screen._

_**RED**_

* * *

**I knew that some of you are shocked that Waluigi is gone but that's life, there's the rule of 'The more innocent you are, the more of chance of you getting executed will rise.' I'll be working on my other projects for the next day or 2 so expect me not to update too soon, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Begging for Donations

**As the title suggests, this chapter will be like a certain mission in The Mole AU 1 ^o^.**

* * *

**Satellizer el Bridget: Well the things everyone said about their suspicions are only the things they said about their prime suspects, the Mole is lying of course. And because I need an innocent and execute them, I chose Waluigi. You do suspect Daisy I see. There are people who suspect her besides Boomerang, Rosalina and Dixie to be exact.**

**Alpha: Waluigi going first is planned, sorry ^^'. His prime suspect was Junior according to his video journal entry but however there are people who lie in their video entries so that the Mole would relax instead of playing a brain game and execute them. He's pretty smart to be exact but not smart enough and his knowledge is around medium in this group.**

**FFWS: Don't worry, here's the chapter you requested, you had a few suspects according to your review and Waluigi is one of your favorites but according to you again, you like Daisy more than him… So good luck on Mole hunting!**

**All 3: I hope your suspicions are correct and happy Mole hunting!**

* * *

_**Name:** Junior_

_**Surname: **Koopa_

_**Birthday:** August 25_

_**Occupation: **Prince/ Lawyer_

_**Name: **Toadiko_

_**Surname: **Toadlina_

_**Birthday: **April 16_

_**Occupation: **Chef_

_**Name: **Daisy_

_**Surname: **Saraoral_

_**Birthday: **May 9_

_**Occupation: **Princess/ Tennis Coach_

_**Name: **Boo_

_**Surname: **Ghostly_

_**Birthday: **June 19_

_**Occupation:** Scientist_

_**Name: **Birdo_

_**Surname: **Bowron_

_**Birthday: **December 18_

_**Occupation: **Teacher_

_**Name: **Dixie_

_**Surname: **Kong_

_**Birthday: **February 22_

_**Occupation: **Household_

_**Name: **Paratroopa_

_**Surname: **Glides_

_**Birthday: **August 3_

_**Occupation: **Helicopter Pilot_

_**Name: **Boomerang_

_**Surname: **Flitaly_

_**Birthday: **September 11_

_**Occupation:** Security Guard_

_**Name: **Rosalina_

_**Surname: **Galaxer_

_**Birthday: **November 8_

_**Occupation: **Scholar/ Princess_

* * *

_Previously on The Mole: Tricky Enemy:_

_Birdo screamed as she slide down the waterslide._

_Daisy, Boomerang and Dixie pushing Monty down the slide with fun expressions of their faces._

"_Darn!" Boo cursed as the snake ate the luggage._

"_Waluigi." Monty called._

_**RED**_

"_Oh no!" Waluigi face-palmed._

* * *

_Junior: I never thought the one that's the most unsuspicious on my list was the first victim, I do plan to get near him and form a coalition but there is my big chance going down the drain._

_Birdo: I'm relieved it's not me yesterday, I was very scared last night when my name was typed in. I really would hate it if I have to go home since I'll be kissing my big chance farewell and who knows when I can get it again._

_Daisy: This game is very hard, I'm devastated when the screens turned green, green and more green. I thought 'It's so me.' But I'm wrong, it's not me and here I am, one of the 9 survivors of the first execution, 8 if you take the Mole out._

_Boomerang: I was really relieved when Waluigi's screen turned red, I mean, there's only 3 people left at the time and I'm one of them. Now I believe we're going to the castle and maybe I'll get to see my pals again._

_Paratroopa: I really thought Waluigi will make it for into the game, just to let you know that I still dislike Boomerang, I may be naïve but I don't think they know that the grudge I hold against someone will last REALLY long._

_Dixie: I completely freaked out during last night's execution, from my name being typed in to my screen turned green and finally Waluigi's screen turned red. I knew that I'm not really suited fot a game like this._

_Boo: I was really worried last night, I thought it's going to be me when my name was entered, thank god it isn't me. The other thing is that I'm really disappointed to see Waluigi, the most genuine one to go, I was about to ask him for another coalition behind Toadiko's back._

_Toadiko: Thank GOD I survived the executed, 1 down, 7 to go, oh dear that's a BIG chance for me to leave, it would be lovely if I could survive the entire way but life is still going to go on if I'm not here by the next episode. At least I've enjoyed it so far._

_Rosalina: Last night was a big night, it was the opening execution that led everyone to the realization that if you don't take the quiz seriously, then the money will never be yours. I knew that I need to trust someone to get far for now._

* * *

The next morning Monty told the players when they finished breakfast their next challenge. "Players, we have a challenge for ya." He told them, some of them groaned but the others nodded in excitement, "This show is supporting charity in some way, you'll need to raise at least 500 coins by 5 PM and you cannot throw your own money in, you'll have to beg for money and you can beg for items but NOT buy the items to have an auction at the restaurant at 4: 30 PM. You can hold a box and ask for money, you can do anything including perform and ask for money and the money will go to charity. If you did it then it's 15000 coins into the pot." The players nodded, "I suggest you to get going since it's already 8 AM." With that, he walked away.

The players got together. "So who's begging for items?" Rosalina asked and Daisy raised her hand.

"I will." She smiled, "I need someone to go with me." She continued and Toadiko smiled.

"I'll come." She told her, Daisy happily nodded.

"Mind if I tag along?" Boo asked, they shook their heads and the trio went out, thinking about how to beg for items without buying.

_Daisy: Most people will give you junk when you beg for stuff, I hope we get some great stuff that will have more bidders to get higher bids._

"I'll go and do the thingy that they do on the streets for charity." Dixie offered.

"Sure, why not, hey Paratroopa how about you help her as well?" Rosalina asked, Paratroopa nodded and the duo went out.

_Dixie: I doubt would it really work or not but that way we can at least get some money, shouldn't be too much though._

"Should we film a little film or something?" Boomerang asked while Rosalina shook her head.

"Let's do a performance or something and we can use the stage at the restaurant according to Monty." She told them. They nodded and the quartet went into the restaurant.

_Birdo: Our members are me and Junior, the ones that should be good, Rosalina who can do a teaching session and Boomerang, who is a bit hard to read and isn't a jerk like I thought he would be, oh god this is hard._

* * *

Daisy sighed, "Any ideas of where to go?" She asked, Toadiko nodded with confidence.

"I'd say the residence street over there." She pointed to the right, they nodded and followed the toad.

_Boo: I don't think the residents will give us too much good things though… Toadiko is surely a great actor if you want her to._

* * *

Dixie and Paratroopa are on the street with the donation cups or whatever you call them. Dixie's open personality helped her to do the job pretty well while Paratroopa is having a small trouble on asking for money.

"How many do you have now?" Paratroopa asked, a bit worried about their progress.

Dixie looked at him, "Around 25, we've only started for like 10 minutes, why?"

Paratroopa sighed, "Because I only got 5 and I don't know what really to do, do you really think this will get big money?" He asked, Dixie thought for a moment.

"To tell the truth, not really, I doubt can we get 100 coins by 4 PM or not…" She bit her lip and thought what to do.

"Let's go somewhere else should we?" He asked, "Maybe let's go and perform something on the streets?"

Dixie nodded, "Yeah, that would be BIG money. What should we do?" She asked, Paratroopa thought for a while.

"I don't really know, anything might be good." He told her, she nodded.

"I'll think of something as well." They went to a bench and started thinking what they should really do to get money.

_Paratroopa: The more time we use on thinking, the more time we'll waste, I don't want that and I'm pretty sure that Dixie will do a better job than me._

* * *

The final group is in the restaurant, planning a small performance, they thought of circus.

"Boomerang do you know any tricks?" Rosalina asked.

Boomerang nodded, "I know how to juggle and throw boomerangs." They laughed at the sentence.

"Then try to juggle these oranges there." Rosalina told him, Boomerang nodded and took at 5 oranges then headed out to the stage.

_Boomerang: I'm on the standard level of juggling but I had never juggled oranges before. (Broke down into laughter)_

Birdo raised an eyebrow, "What should we do?" She asked, "I know that we're going to Bowser Castle tonight…" She thought out aloud, "Anyone hungry?" She asked, "It's already 11 AM."

"Seriously Birdo, we JUST HAD BREAKFAST AT 10 AM!" Junior shouted.

_Junior: Birdo was trying to waste time and we just had breakfast an hour ago. I suspected her a while ago but Boomerang's still my prime suspect._

There are cheers coming from outside and they looked outside, Boomerang had collected 15 coins and came back, "Who's going next? I nearly screwed up." He laughed and they thought about the thing that's happening now.

_Rosalina: I'm like the leader of this challenge and Boomerang NEVER seemed to screw up in his performing, maybe I'll go next._

* * *

Dixie and Paratroopa ended up doing the same thing after wasting 30 minutes thinking and fooling around for fun. They have never or rarely visited Toad Town before and there are people who gave them huge donations.

"Woo! We have 100 coins!" Dixie shouted when its 1 PM, "Do you want to go somewhere to eat?" She asked, Partroopa nodded and they went to a restaurant, it was showing a PGM (Parent Guardian Movie) there, they tried to ignore the noise but it's way too loud.

"Could someone tell them to turn the volume down?" Dixie asked, Paratroopa shook his head and pointed to the film, Dixie turned around and found herself looking at a singer singing a song, "Oh I get it!" She exclaimed.

"But first, let's eat." Paratroopa suggested and Dixie nodded, they went back to their food.

_Dixie: I like Paratroopa, he's my second most preferred player, and the first is Birdo. He's very smart and quiet, that's a reason why I like him. People like Junior and Boo are a bit too noisy sometimes when you're living with them._

* * *

Toadiko realized that she led them to the Dock, "Whoops…" She stuck her tongue out and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "Let's go back…"

Daisy face-palmed, "Ugh, why did you do that? Now we'll have to start again!" She told her, she nodded and the trio went back.

_Toadiko: I accidentally led them to the wrong place… Whoops…_

* * *

Dixie was singing while Paratroopa was collecting the coins, Dixie had a pretty good voice and loads of coins are coming in, just by 3 PM they had 250 coins. Which was HEAPS. They decided to head back as they know that the other groups should have money as well.

_Paratroopa: This is pretty good if you ask me, I really think we need more but we shouldn't really go over the limit of money by too much, Dixie's singing was great as well if you ask me._

* * *

Rosalina's group was kind of lacking, they only have 50 coins and that brings the total to 300, the rest of the money must be earned from the auction as the time reached 4: 27 PM. The auction group came in, 5 things in their arms.

* * *

A little earlier, the auction group started to beg for items, they only have 1 hour and they are making great progress, Toadiko's mistake did not affect their final results, a kind toad gave them a beautiful bag with sparkling crystals, a generous boo gave them a beautiful wooden chair. The wise Merlon gave them a book that teaches spells that his family uses. The generous and sweet Princess Peach gave them a rich bottle of wine and the kind and wise Toadsworth gave them a tuxedo. With the items in hands, the players entered the restaurant, they need to make at least 200 coins with all this stuff and the auction is about to begin, when it begun, Boo went up on the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, here's the 5 item auction, I believe you all know how an auction works and our first item is a beautiful wooden chair." He took out the chair, a toad in the audience raised his hand.

"15 coins." He said, another boo raised her hand.

"I would go up to 20 coins." She told him, he gritted his teeth.

"30." He muttered under his breath.

"Humph, you take it." She rolled her eyes.

"30 coins, one time, 30 coins two times, 30 coins… Belongs to you!" Boo shouted, "We'll give you your item at the end." He nodded and Boo went off the stage, Birdo came up with the bag.

"The next item is the bag." She told them.

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter, just went to my Grade 6 graduation ^^', I'll update tomorrow…**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Robber during the Party

**This chapter might also be a bit short but please enjoy! My goal was to write at least 2000 words including the A/Ns every chapter, I apologize if it's too short but I'm a fast updater so it should be good ^^'.**

* * *

**Alpha: I'm going to spill the beans and tell you that I've already dropped 6 clues ^^'. On Daisy's part, I'll tell you that's a hidden SABOTAGE (OH MY GOD! SABOTAGE!) but she's in the auction group, which means that her job isn't collecting money, but she'll do a superb job if she's begging for money though.**

**Satellizer el Bridget: Like Alpha's note, Daisy is sabotaging secretly (I'm only going tell you guys sabotages once and it's this time, it's an obvious one anyway) and the ParaDixie group, *Burst into laughter*, you know why, they wasted time but still, they got 250 coins which isn't really bad, Rosalina's group was a bazaar, they only had 50 coins and they DID have lunch and I didn't wrote their performances down, Junior did the fire breathing thingy, Rosalina did star spins and Birdo shot some eggs. The auction group also wasted time but didn't have lunch and their items seemed pretty good.**

* * *

_**Name:** Junior_

_**Surname: **Koopa_

_**Birthday:** August 25_

_**Occupation: **Prince/ Lawyer_

_**Name: **Toadiko_

_**Surname: **Toadlina_

_**Birthday: **April 16_

_**Occupation: **Chef_

_**Name: **Daisy_

_**Surname: **Saraoral_

_**Birthday: **May 9_

_**Occupation: **Princess/ Tennis Coach_

_**Name: **Boo_

_**Surname: **Ghostly_

_**Birthday: **June 19_

_**Occupation:** Scientist_

_**Name: **Birdo_

_**Surname: **Bowron_

_**Birthday: **December 18_

_**Occupation: **Teacher_

_**Name: **Dixie_

_**Surname: **Kong_

_**Birthday: **February 22_

_**Occupation: **Household_

_**Name: **Paratroopa_

_**Surname: **Glides_

_**Birthday: **August 3_

_**Occupation: **Helicopter Pilot_

_**Name: **Boomerang_

_**Surname: **Flitaly_

_**Birthday: **September 11_

_**Occupation:** Security Guard_

_**Name: **Rosalina_

_**Surname: **Galaxer_

_**Birthday: **November 8_

_**Occupation: **Scholar/ Princess_

* * *

The bag went pretty well, it came to 35 coins, but they still need 135 more. Paratroopa went on with the wine.

"Some rich wine from our beloved Princess Peach!" He announced.

Toadsworth (who happened to be in the audience) raised his hand, "40 coins." He decided, the other people stayed silent and he won the wine, leaving the team with a duty of 95 coins still to earn.

With only 2 items left, Rosalina announced the book but when she told them about the family spells in it, the audience became confused and it was only sold for 20 coins, Rosalina came down, frustrated.

"Are you sure it's from Merlon?" She asked, Daisy, who nodded and Rosalina sat down on a chair with another sigh.

"This isn't going so well." Dixie told Paratroopa, who nodded.

_Dixie: You know, Rosalina seemed pretty hopeful on getting none of the audience to trust her and she seemed happy than unhappy. That's another sabotage of hers._

_Daisy: The book is from Merlon, even if none of them believe it, I can still swear that it's from him with the Saraoral family name!_

_Paratroopa: I'm having doubts about this mission, first it's the mysterious book that no one opened from Daisy then its Rosalina's exaggerating, these two seemed very Mole-ish at the moment._

_Rosalina: I know that no one really believed me but that's what I heard! Daisy could bought a crappy book from who-knows-where and lied that it's Merlon's! She is the most Mole-ish one on my list at the moment._

With only the tuxedo left and they need to make at least 75 coins with it, Dixie went on the stage, "This is a tux that everyone would like! Look at its gorgeous fabric! EVERYONE would like this!" She told them.

Boomerang sighed at the bottom, a toad saw him sighing and winked to him, "I'm using 50 coins for this!" He shouted, the crowd gasped at the bid price and Boomerang gave him a thumbs-up.

"60." Another toad rebutted.

"70." The same toad that started the item's large price gritted his teeth.

Everyone knew that if the other toad place another bid, they'll add 15000 coins into the pot, basically everyone was praying that he'll do another bid.

_Boomerang: That kind toad had done all these stuff and placed all these money but to reach our goal, we'll have to be selfish and let him to pay for at least 10 more coins for this tux._

The other toad took a deep breath, the players held their breath as he said his sentence.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's yours." He told everyone, the players sighed. They had failed their challenge.

_Birdo: I was disappointing that we failed but we donated heaps of money to the charity and this is what we call 'progress', that kind toad had already sacrificed 70 coins for this tux and I am very grateful, from the start of this mission I treated it as a chance of helping the others and this is what I'm talking about._

* * *

Monty took the box, "Unfortunately, you failed this and no 15000 coins for the pot but there are 495 coins for the charity!" He announced, the players clapped for their success out of the game.

_Toadiko: This game is about winning the money for yourself but you'll have to help the others in the world, that's life._

"Tonight we'll board the plane to Bowser's Castle, 1 hour left to be exact, please go and get your bags and then when we arrive, we'll assign you to new rooms and there's a party to attend tomarrow. But before that would everyone take an envelope please. I have information of the next challenge in it and please hurry, we'll meet in the lobby." Monty walked back to his room.

They all grabbed one and went back to their rooms, looking in their envelopes in the progress.

_Boo: Oh dear, I'm one of the 'detectives', one of the players will be helping me to investigate a case of stealing something from the gallery and the thief is one of the other players that's not a detective, if we found the one and only culprit, then 20000 coins will be added to the pot among with an exemption to each of us. If the case doesn't happen, no money but exemptions for us and if we got the incorrect person, They get an exemption and no money, be aware that all the players' envelopes' contents are different, it may tell them about the exemption, it may say 'bad luck, next time'. Hmm…_

_Junior: Looks like that I'm a detective and I'll try my hardest on my job, I hope the other one will not pull their weight and slow me down, sorry if it's offensive._

* * *

The players laughed at the airline: _The Mole_, their flight number was also hilarious: _TM7446_. The destination was _Bowser's Castle_ and the time was _Sometime_. The players went speechless and they were encountered by a fully booked plane, they all decided to sit in the First Class and the plane took off. During the flight there are food and water, movies and games. Here's what everyone ate/drink and what they did.

Junior:

Ate: Beef Curry Rice

Drink: Coke

Did: Played games and went to the bathroom 2 times

Rosalina:

Ate: Vegetarian Noodles

Drink: Red Wine

Did: Watched a movie and went to the bathroom 1 time

Toadiko:

Ate: Vegetarian Noodles

Drink: Apple Juice

Did: Slept and didn't go to the bathroom

Boomerang:

Ate: Ham Pizza

Drink: Coke

Did: Watched a movie and went to the bathroom 1 time

Birdo:

Ate: Beef Curry Rice

Drink: Red Wine

Did: Slept and went to the bathroom 2 times

Daisy:

Ate: Ham Pizza

Drink: Coke

Did: Played games and went to the bathroom 2 times

Boo:

Ate: Beef Curry Rice

Drink: Coke

Did: Watched a movie and didn't go to the bathroom

Paratroopa:

Ate: Ham Pizza

Drink: Apple Juice

Did: Slept and went to the bathroom 1 time

Dixie:

Ate: Vegetarian Noodles

Drink: Apple Juice

Did: Played games and went to the bathroom 1 time

* * *

The plane landed, the players headed toward their new rooms, here's the pairings:

Room 1: Rosalina & Birdo

Room 2: Boomerang & Paratroopa

Room 3: Junior & Boo

Room 4: Dixie, Toadiko and Daisy

Room 5: Monty

One of them are definitely not happy with the pairings but didn't really care, all of them went to their new rooms in the castle and waited for the party tomorrow.

_Paratroopa: I do NOT want to be with Boomerang, out of everyone, I have to spent my time with (Cut scene of Boomerang twisting his head in Baggage Savers), curse these producers._

* * *

Room 1:

Rosalina and Birdo are getting along quite well, actually, a bit too well.

"So you wish to form a coalition?" Rosalina asked, Birdo nodded, "Perfect, you are VERY low on my list, so who do you suspect?" She asked, Birdo rolled her eyes, gathering all these information.

"I would say Daisy or Boomerang, these two are pretty friendly, Daisy was very suspicious during the last challenge and Boomerang was more kinder than the time when I talked to him in a baseball match, when I tried to talk to him he just folded his arms and tapped his foot then told me to go away." Birdo told the space princess.

"I see…" She wrote something down in her notebook.

* * *

Room 2:

"So you really hate me THAT much?" Boomerang asked, defeated.

"Yes, I do hate you." Paratroopa answered coldly, unlike his usual self.

Boomerang rolled his eyes, "Then maybe I'll make it up by showing you something." He smirked, Paratroopa wondered what it is and have a strange look when Boomerang took out 3 boomerangs from his gag, "Watch." He told the smaller koopa and started to juggle the boomerangs, Paratroopa started to clap after 3 minutes or so. Even though all this happened, they did not ask the other one for a coalition.

* * *

Room 3:

Boo had formed a small friendship with Junior, but no coalition, their night was pretty boring as Boo was reading a book and Junior was sleeping because people at his age needs sleep.

* * *

Room 4:

This room have 3 girls and two of them are cheer girls, Daisy and Dixie was dancing to the music on Toadiko's iPod while Toadiko was making some La Mole Tea and La Mole Coffee that happened to be in this room, she was observing the other two, this information will be going to Boo as imagined and she have no plans of backstabbing Boo… Yet...

"Toadiko would you like to join us?" Daisy asked while doing a cartwheel.

"No thank you, I'm making tea and coffee." She smiled and took off her earrings then went back to the drink making.

"Aww… It's really fun!" Dixie encouraged her, she shook her head.

"There's the sugar and milk that I need to find." Toadiko quickly found an excuse and went to the mini bar (the fridge).

* * *

The next day, everyone was doing something and all of them decided to wear something special for the party.

Boomerang wore a sparkly black bowtie on his neck, Paratroopa wore a light blue button shirt with a black tie over it. Rosalina was in her dress and her usual self, Birdo was wearing a golden necklace. Daisy was in her dress and her usual self, Toadiko wore her earrings and a formal pink long dress. Dixie wore a red bow on her hat, Boo wore a simple black hat and Junior was in a tux with his bib over it, finally Monty was also in a tux.

"Ready?" He asked, the players nodded and they headed off to the party hall, Junior and Boo got ready for the big investigation coming up.

* * *

The ones who know the target treasure and the detectives know that the treasure was a fire stone that grants people abilities of using fire if they use a special machine, the ones who knew the objective tried to act general and everyone went to the buffet at least once.

Dixie smiled at Paratroopa, who's on the opposite side of her. "You know, I wonder what this mission was all about." She laughed, "I think there's a mission but I don't know what IS the thing." She continued.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied and went to his food.

_Dixie: I like Paratroopa, he's very nice but like as in a friend, not a boyfriend, I would really hate to see him to go but if he went, that's life, I trust him and I'm currently thinking of a coalition with him if we both have time._

_Paratroopa: I do trust Dixie, I would love to form a coalition with her but there's no time for that lately. She said that she doesn't know the objective but she surely sounds like she do, I admit that I know the objective but I'm planning to give up on it._

* * *

With more and more conversations going on, someone secretly took the stone without anyone knowing, the alarm went off as they panicked and hid the stone somewhere, maybe on themselves, maybe on someone else or maybe even somewhere in the party hall, Monty took a deep breath as the detectives knew one thing, the stone have been stolen and their job has begun.

* * *

**So here's the chapter! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Who is the Thief

**Sorry for not updating yesterday but I'm a bit busy with stuff (Yeah, posting around 350 posts on a forum in the time limit is very tough, then I worked on Escaping Fate and I'm apparently a bit busy yesterday). Here's the full progress of the case and please enjoy! Someone will certainly earn an exemption for themselves.**

* * *

**FFWS: So, is the list from the most Mole-ish to the least Mole-ish or from the least Mole-ish to the most Mole-ish? (This could very well be a tongue twister)**

**Alpha: Yep, 6 clues before, there's actually 8 clues (including the one from last chapter LOL I JUST TOLD YOU THAT) but I would not really consider that as a clue during a chapter and be careful because the Mole is full of information from the start, there might be slip-ups in the future but I doubt it.**

**PSULucky: Are you surprised Waluigi was the first victim and I'm continuing, I suggest you read The Mole: Traitor Aboard, The Mole: Saboteur's Island and The Mole: Festive Saboteur (All finished) if you haven't because they are all a billion times better than mine and that's true.**

**Pooka Omley: You do have a list of suspicions I see… Well, good luck on Boomerang being the Mole and you have a few favorites as well, I hope they go far even though I'm the writer!**

**Satellizer el Bridget: Daisy IS sabotaging in the mission, she could use her position and ask for money easily while she just stood back and did nothing really, and it's an obvious sabotage if you think through it so I don't think it would hurt to tell you that. I underlined quite a few words so good luck on your finding! I hope it went well! (I underlined like, everything about the flight lol)**

* * *

**_Name:_**_ Junior_

**_Surname: _**_Koopa_

**_Birthday:_**_ August 25_

**_Occupation: _**_Prince/ Lawyer_

**_Name: _**_Toadiko_

**_Surname: _**_Toadlina_

**_Birthday: _**_April 16_

**_Occupation: _**_Chef_

**_Name: _**_Daisy_

**_Surname: _**_Saraoral_

**_Birthday: _**_May 9_

**_Occupation: _**_Princess/ Tennis Coach_

**_Name: _**_Boo_

**_Surname: _**_Ghostly_

**_Birthday: _**_June 19_

**_Occupation:_**_ Scientist_

**_Name: _**_Birdo_

**_Surname: _**_Bowron_

**_Birthday: _**_December 18_

**_Occupation: _**_Teacher_

**_Name: _**_Dixie_

**_Surname: _**_Kong_

**_Birthday: _**_February 22_

**_Occupation: _**_Household_

**_Name: _**_Paratroopa_

**_Surname: _**_Glides_

**_Birthday: _**_August 3_

**_Occupation: _**_Helicopter Pilot_

**_Name: _**_Boomerang_

**_Surname: _**_Flitaly_

**_Birthday: _**_September 11_

**_Occupation:_**_ Security Guard_

**_Name: _**_Rosalina_

**_Surname: _**_Galaxer_

**_Birthday: _**_November 8_

**_Occupation: _**_Scholar/ Princess_

* * *

0While Monty was busy calming the guests down and explaining what happened, the detectives are information they need, they decided to see the players' reactions to a simple accusation, asking what they ate, where they are tonight, what are the contents of their envelopes, an alibi that says that they're not the thief and the reaction to a non-existent proof. Junior was responsible for notes while Boo was asking the questions.

By the end of the interviews, the note Junior took down looked like this.

Page 1: Daisy:

Reaction to the accusation: Burst out laughing and slapped the table repeatedly and said 'You're joking! I knew that I'm not the thief! Show me the proof!' (She was in a joking mood)

Ate: Salad and a beef stake

Where they are: At the buffet and at the table. (Remembers something else and told them that she went to the toilet once, around 5 minutes before the alarm went off)

Contents of the envelope: It said that I could earn something at the cost of the team's possible earnings. I don't really understand what it means though.

Alibi: I dunno, you are suspecting the wrong person and I never took the stone to be honest. Would be interested in an exemption but if it's only a '+1' or something that would affect you on the quiz, maybe I'll take it.

Non-existent proof reaction: Same reaction as the accusation. (Joking mood)

Page 2: Dixie:

Reaction to accusation: Rolled eyes and said 'Don't ask me, I do not know anything about the thing, ask the other guests, there are hundreds of them outside and why only focusing on me? - Wait would this happen to be a challenge mission!?' (Looked pretty surprised)

Ate: Fried Potatoes and some salad

Where they are: On the table eating and watching the performances after going to the buffet to even get the food.

Contents of the envelope: 'Bad luck, you should ask someone else.' That's all it had and I did not ask anyone else.

Alibi: I don't even know that this is a challenge so I don't think someone that doesn't even know what to do will do the thing.

Non-existent proof reaction: I'm on the table all the time, ask Paratroopa for details and I doubt the proof points to me.

Page 3: Rosalina:

Reaction to accusation: Laughed and said 'You know, this is madness and I'm not the thief, why would I want the exemption when I'm very confident on the quizzes?'

Ate: Drink some wine and ate a beef stake

Where they are: Where she should be (according to her) at the time but did went to the gallery then decided not to do it.

Contents of the envelope: 'Steal the stone of flare without letting the detectives to catch you and sacrifice 20000 coins for an exemption.' That's exactly what it read if memories serve her right.

Alibi: I would not prefer the exemption as there's still 9 people left, I do have a great chance to make it to the next episode.

Non-existent proof reaction: Please show me the proof. (Calmly)

Page 4: Paratroopa:

Reaction to accusation: Bit his lip and said 'You cannot point the finger at someone without a proof.' (Calmly)

Ate: Cookies and stake

Where they are: At the buffet, the table and went to the bathroom once.

Contents of the envelope: Full explanation for the mission and offered me the exemption but I don't want to sacrifice money for an exemption.

Alibi: I really want the team to win, why did I take that envelope at the first place?

Non-existent proof: He calmly said 'I believe you are lying. You came straight here when the alarms went.'

Page 5: Boomerang:

Reaction to accusation: Growled at us and stomped the ground, nearly breaking things and went crazy then calmed down after 3 minutes.

Ate: Wasn't very hungry yet so only some mushroom creamy soup (There's a dish called this in China but I don't know the English name)

Where they are: At the bar, the table and went back to his room because he forgot something important.

Contents of the envelope: A note that says something like 'Bad luck, next time.'

Alibi: I don't know what the hell you mad people are talking about and I just went to get something! What's wrong with that!?

Non-existent proof: Got mad and frustrated again and nearly smashed the chair on Boo's face.

Page 6: Birdo:

Reaction to accusation: Shook her dead in innocence but didn't say anything.

Ate: Some fried noodles and a stake or 2

Where they are: With Paratroopa at the table after getting the food at the buffet.

Contents of the envelope: Shrugged and said 'I forgot.'

Alibi: I don't think people will suspect me straight away when there are hundreds of guests.

Non-existent proof: Face-palmed and laughed.

Page 7: Toadiko:

Reaction to accusation: Freaks out and used 10 minutes to calm down.

Ate: Some mushrooms

Where they are: At the bathroom and the buffet then went back to the table.

Contents of the envelope: Everything about this mission and the theft.

Alibi: I don't think I'll be able to do it even if I wish to.

Non-existent proof: Got emotional and yelled at us, seemed very offended.

"So who do you think it is?" Junior asked Boo at the end.

Boo rolled his eyes, "Dixie, Birdo, Paratroopa and Boomerang seemed pretty innocent, Boomerang said that he went back to his room and if he is the thief, then he just kissed his can-be-earned exemption farewell." Junior nodded in agreement.

_Boo: Gee this is hard, the pressure is very tough to survive and I doubt can we get the right person or not._

_Junior: I think Rosalina was pretty suspicious, she's very mysterious and almost answered her questions IN questions, or I could say riddles._

The detectives decided they are going for Rosalina and they went outside and gave Monty the answer.

* * *

Monty and all of the players were on the stage, Monty had already told the guests about the mission and he walked up, telling all of them something else. "We sprinkled a powder on the stone and if the powder is on something, the light in the detective machine will make their hands turn red, if not, it's the usual green on the screen." A cart with a machine like an identifying machine was brought up. "Detective, please reveal your answer!" He announced, the guests stared in interest as Boo and Junior stepped up.

Boo coughed, "We came up with Rosalina as our guilty!" He proudly announced.

"Ok, ok." Rosalina raised her hands in a playing mood and went to the machine, she put her hands on the glass like a photocopier, her hands didn't turn to a color but it did after around 10 seconds.

.

.

.

.

.

Boo sighed in defeat as it turned green.

"Detectives, you'll have to call someone else, 20000 coins are lost and an exemption belongs to someone." Monty told them, Junior sighed as well and went up because Boo doesn't seem to be in a good mood.

"I would say Daisy." He told everyone, Daisy smiled and went to the machine.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?" Junior wondered as Daisy's hands turned green.

"Toadiko?" Boo rolled his eyes, Toadiko nodded and went to the machine.

.

.

.

.

.

Junior face-palmed as Toadiko's hands also turned green, "Don't tell me it's Boomerang…" He mumbled, Boomerang smirked and went to the machine.

.

.

.

.

.

Boomerang laughed at the duo as his hands turned red, "I'm a great liar but you know, it's a brain game." He laughed, the detectives was totally 'dead'.

Monty coughed, "Looks like we need medical attention here, congratulations to Boomerang who won himself an exemption! No money for the pot players, sorry everyone else for stealing your party!" They went out, some of them happy, some of them flabbergasted.

_Boo: I felt like an idiot, we've been played right from the start and that made be suspicious of Boomerang, who is smarter than he seems._

_Boomerang: Sorry everyone but I really wanted the exemption, you know that I'm really nervous during the last execution right?_

* * *

After yet another tiring day, or night. The players had yet another challenge coming to them, at 10 AM, they met Monty in the Koopa Town Square (I made this up).

"Good morning players, did you have a good night sleep?" He asked, everyone nodded half-heartedly as Boomerang nodded happily, the others gave him a glare for this.

"Well that's great." Monty smiled, the players sensed the uneasiness of this sentence that Monty told them, they knew it was another challenge, and the Mole knew it's another chance of sabotaging.

_Toadiko: One of the natures of the game is that if Monty told you something like 'That's great!', then that's not a very good sign when you want to relax._

_Birdo: This is very cruel if you ask me. Monty is about to tell us yet another hard thing to do and possibly, no money._

Monty took a deep breath, "We have a challenge for you." Some of them sighed or face-palmed at this, the rest of them laughed, "I need 3 people who hates working out, 3 people who hates cooking and 3 people who hates cold." He told them, they started to split, the gossiping started.

"You know, I'm a prince so I HATE cooking." Junior laughed.

Birdo rolled her eyes, "Well I do hate working out, worst thing ever." Some of them burst out laughing at the confession.

Boomerang shrugged, "I'm a bad cook." Paratroopa laughed.

"Usually Parakoopa cooks." Daisy gave him a weird look.

"You know, is he your little brother or your big brother?" She asked, out of curiosity.

"Little brother." He answered.

"You know, you're a terrible big brother." Dixie laughed, "I guess you're in the hate cooking group." She smiled, Paratroopa nodded. "I'm going in the hate cold group, it's terrible." She smiled again.

Daisy raised her hand, "I loved working out so I'm in the hate cold group, well, I do hate cold though."

Rosalina also raised her hand, "I do hate working out." She admitted, "I also think Boo hates cold." Boo nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked, Rosalina laughed.

"That's a mystery." She answered.

Toadiko giggled, "I do hate working out though."

Monty burst out laughing, "You know that the ones who hate cooing will be cooking right? The ones who hate cold will be making ice-cream in a cold storage and the ones who hate working out will be doing a massive working out right?" The players 'died' at this.

"The cooks, please come with me." Monty told them, the cooks, Boomerang, Paratroopa and Junior laughed and went with the host uphill.

Little to their knowledge, they don't know what trouble awaits them because they chose to be in the incorrect team, that doesn't mean it's impossible though.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger like I would do! I will be on the plane tomorrow because I'm going back to China for the holidays ^^! Don't worry I will still have time for The Mole: Saboteur They Wrote but sorry everyone my updates will be a bit less frequent.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Food Frenzy

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you know who the Mole is and catch a clue or two!**

**I decided that I'm putting some certain people that I know in, Toady should know who they are and if you don't know who they are when I introduce them, try to guess where they appeared in my other stories.**

* * *

**Alpha: YOU ARE CHINESE!? I've never saw someone who's Chinese on FFN except for me, oh dear… But back to your review, Daisy might stay around but 6 more of them will be executed. Well… I usually forget about the clues when I read Mole stories ^^'… So yeah, they are tricky clues after all, and don't forget, the Mole knew everything in the game beforehand… (That does NOT mean there will be slip-ups)**

**Satellizer el Bridget: YOU ARE CHINESE AS WELL!? Wow! Thanks for the 'nice trip' and I certainly arrived happily. Don't worry about short reviews, my reviews might be short sometimes but then again, I'm the one who over-writes all the time in the class. Well… Seeing you had not really changed your suspects, I could only say good luck. So good luck!**

* * *

_**Name: **__Junior_

_**Surname: **__Koopa_

_**Birthday: **__August 25_

_**Occupation: **__Prince/ Lawyer_

_**Name:**__ Toadiko_

_**Surname:**__ Toadlina_

_**Birthday: **__April 16_

_**Occupation: **__Chef_

_**Name: **__Daisy_

_**Surname:**__ Saraoral_

_**Birthday: **__May 9_

_**Occupation: **__Princess/ Tennis Coach_

_**Name: **__Boo_

_**Surname: **__Ghostly_

_**Birthday: **__June 19_

_**Occupation:**__ Scientist_

_**Name: **__Birdo_

_**Surname: **__Bowron_

_**Birthday: **__December 18_

_**Occupation: **__Teacher_

_**Name: **__Dixie_

_**Surname: **__Kong_

_**Birthday: **__February 22_

_**Occupation: **__Household_

_**Name: **__Paratroopa_

_**Surname: **__Glides_

_**Birthday: **__August 3_

_**Occupation: **__Helicopter Pilot_

_**Name: **__Boomerang_

_**Surname: **__Flitaly_

_**Birthday: **__September 11_

_**Occupation: **__Security Guard_

_**Name: **__Rosalina_

_**Surname: **__Galaxer_

_**Birthday: **__November 8_

_**Occupation: **__Scholar/ Princess_

* * *

Monty led the trio to the top of the town, which was a platform, Monty coughed, "See that cart that you store food and water with over there?" He asked, they nodded, "Your task was to gather the 8 ingredients in the slip of paper inside the cart, you'll have to beg for the food and then only 1 ingredient per house is allowed, you cannot go to any shops as it's Sunday today, also the day that the Mole will strike again. Just beware because the people who lives here speaks Spanish instead of English. Then with the ingredients make at least 5 pizzas in the house where you get your first ingredient from and get to the top of the church by 5 PM, if you did that then 5000 coins will be added to the pot and there's an English Spanish dictionary inside the cart as well as 5 pizza boxes. Good luck." With that he walked back down again.

"Hate him…" Junior mumbled, Paratroopa shrugged.

"I think we should get going now, I'll read the ingredients." He got the slip of paper and the dictionary. "Oh my god." He laughed, Boomerang wondered to the cart and opened it, the pizza box brand was The Mole.

"Anything wrong with that Para?" He asked, calling Paratroopa with a nickname.

Paratroopa rolled his eyes, "Nothing wrong, just that the list was difficult, I knew I shouldn't have been in this group."

"What's the list?" Junior wondered, Paratroopa sighed again.

"Ok I'll read it." He started reading and the other two wondered what some of the ingredients are and this is the list:

List of ingredients your task:

Flour

Cheese

Ham

Olive Leaves

Oil

Mushrooms

Tomatoes

Ketchup

_Junior: I doubt can we say all these things in Spanish or not, it's a really difficult you know. Asking for ingredients while you're the prince? Oh, my, god._

They started off with a big study, Paratroopa will be doing the speaking, Boomerang will be dragging the cart while Junior will be taking care of the list and what to say.

"I think we should start off with the flour." Junior suggested, Paratroopa nodded.

"I think it's pronounced as _femenino _according to the book." Paratroopa sighed and knocked on the door, a goomba popped out.

"_¿Hola, le puedo ayudar señores_?" Paratroopa froze and bit his lip.

"Err… Hello? Can we have some _femenino_?" He asked, he didn't realize that he just said 80% of it in English, Boomerang face-palmed while Junior held his laughter.

"_Lo siento, ¿por qué dices harina? Yo no hablo inglés, lo siento, ¿te importaría pagar número 28 una visita por favor? Flona que vive allí habla varios idiomas._" He told them, Paratroopa shook his head in defeat.

"Sorry." Paratroopa apologized in English and closed the door. He sighed and went to his teammates.

"You did a pretty horrifying job there Para." Boomerang laughed, they laughed at their failure attempt and went to the next door.

_Paratroopa: This mission is a hard one and what's harder for me is that Boomerang started to treat me like his little brother, I don't know what he's thinking of but I don't think it's very good for me._

_Boomerang: He are so doomed in this place, I wonder why did that goomba said '28', if you ask me about Para, then that's because I need information and that's my plan on getting information. It doesn't mean that Para is off my list at all._

* * *

While the chefs are having trouble with Spanish, the working out group needs to the same thing as the Wine Delivery mission in The Mole US 2 (Which was to ride a bike uphill, taking turns to ride and get a bottle of wine at the top then return to the church platform before 5 PM with the wine safe. They can carry the bike on their shoulders and the bike must arrive at the church as well, if that went well then that's 5000 coins) and Birdo was the first to do it, the team was on a disadvantage as there's only girls in the group of 3.

_Toadiko: I feel that we will suck at this. I mean, it's only girls. No one here could really ride that much and then carry it all the way to the church._

After a nice 10 minutes, Birdo hopped off and Rosalina took over the riding, she is a little better than Birdo but not that great.

_Rosalina: This mission will be extremely difficult as we need everyone to ride it and what we need is saving energy. I am a little bit better than Birdo but I doubt could Toadiko do the job or not._

Rosalina hopped off after another amount of time. Toadiko hopped on but can't really reach the petals.

"Are you going to help me with this?" She asked, worried, Rosalina sighed and hopped off the car.

"Here, I'll help you." She offered and helped Toadiko with her pedaling, after Toadiko rode off Rosalina went back.

"I don't think she rode a bike before, she's way too short for this job." Birdo told Rosalina, who nodded.

"I really think that she will have a lot of trouble with this." The space princess concluded.

_Birdo: In the car Rosalina and I are talking about our thing again, we're in a coalition and Toadiko is defiantly suspicious as she cannot do the job well, I don't think she will suck this much. Have she never rode a bike before? She should have._

* * *

The last group was in the cold storage, solving yet another quiz but there's 4 optional answers. Their job was almost the same, last night the producers asked them their favorite ice-cream flavor and the group's job was to make the accurate flavor of ice-cream and fill up the entire box with the player's name on it with the ice-cream. They'll need to solve yet another quiz but easier as there's a selection of answers for each question. After they've done the job they'll put the boxes into the easy carrying fridge and take it to the church. If the thing is done all accurately and they arrive at the church platform before 5 PM, that's 5000 coins into the pot.

_Daisy: It's a bit hard a concentrate when you're really cold. There are tubs of ice-cream here but what flavor does everyone like, that's the answers on the quiz, ugh!_

The quiz:

Q1. What sport does Daisy like to play the most? A. Baseball (Green Tea) B. Tennis (Cookies & Cream) C. Soccer (Chocolate) D. Basketball (Vanilla)

Q2. Which pal of Boomerang's does he prefer to live with the most? A. Hammer (Chocolate) B. Fire (Cookies & Cream) C. Ice (Strawberry) D. He doesn't really care which one (Rainbow)

Q3. How many siblings does Junior have? A. 5 (Strawberry) B. 10 (Vanilla) C. 7 (Chocolate) D. None (Green Tea)

Q4. Which high school did Rosalina went to? A. Powerstar High (Rainbow) B. Koopa High (Cookies & Cream) C. Mushroom High (Strawberry) D. 1-Up High (Vanilla)

Q5. Which airline does Paratroopa work in? A. Mushroom Airline (Chocolate) B. Ohtoad Airline (Cookies & Cream) C. Lumastar Airline (Vanilla) D. Everykoopa Airline (Green Tea)

Q6. What year level is Birdo teaching next year? A. Year 1 (Strawberry) B. Year 6 (Rainbow) C. Year 3 (Vanilla) D. She will be a specialist teacher next year (Chocolate)

Q7. What is Dixie's lucky number? A. 13 (Chocolate) B. 999 (Green Tea) C. 45 (Rainbow) D. 7 (Vanilla)

Q8. What's Boo's quote? A. BOO! (Cookies & Cream) B. Hehehehehehehehehe… (Chocolate) C. Weeeeeeee! (Green Tea) D. Lol. (Strawberry)

Q9. What's Toadiko's best dish? A. Mushroom Stake (Chocolate) B. Fried Mushrooms (Green Tea) C. Shroom Cake (Strawberry) D. Mistake (Cookies & Cream)

_Dixie: … I doubt would this be easy or not, it's WAY too complicated, too bad that none of the 3 of us took notes of who ate which flavor ice-cream last night for dessert after dinner. Can't be a coincidence as there are 9 of each flavor, plus there's only 6 flavors and they are the 6 involved in the quiz._

They started off with their own questions, after a brief 15 minutes and a few failure attempts, Boo, Daisy and Dixie's boxes are now in the mini cart fridge.

**Done: Daisy (Cookies & Cream), Dixie (Vanilla) and Boo (Chocolate)**

**To go: Boomerang, Toadiko, Paratroopa, Rosalina, Birdo and Junior**

_Boo: There are some super easy questions and at the same time, super hard questions, like Junior's was the easiest and Birdo's will be the hardest._

* * *

The cooking team was in some trouble, it's already 12 PM and they have none out of the 8 ingredients.

Junior and Paratroopa was trying something different as they are working together for the first ingredient, any ingredient will be fine with them.

They said the same thing with body language at the same time to a teenage male koopa troopa that had a light blue shell and a red star face-paint on his left cheek (Toady might know who he is). "_Hola, tenemos algunas harina, salsa de tomate, tomates, queso, aceite, jamón, hojas de olivo y setas por favor? ¿Sólo queremos uno de los ingredientes, por favor?_" They asked at the same time. The koopa looked rather confused.

"Um… I'm sorry but do you speak English? I don't speak Spanish." He told them, they burst into laughter.

_Junior: We spent all that time looking up the words to say and bang! There's an English speaking koopa right in front of us._

"Sorry." Paratroopa quickly apologized, "We are playing a game and would you please give us some flour please?" He asked, the koopa rolled his eyes.

"What do you need it for?" He asked.

Paratroopa laughed before saying anything, "Baking a pizza." The koopa looked confused.

"Ok then, please come in." They went inside his house and the koopa gave them some flour.

"Woo! Thanks!" Boomerang cheered.

"It's okay." The koopa rolled his eyes once more.

Paratroopa ticked the flour in the list, "If you don't mind, could you tell us if there are any more English speakers around here? It would be the best if they speak Spanish as well."

The koopa rolled his eyes again, "Sure, I'll take you to one of my friends."

"Thanks." Junior thanked him and they went to number 28.

_Boomerang: I think this is what number 28 means, there should be an English speaker around here or living right here._

_Paratroopa: It's a life saving thing that we met this koopa, he might save the 5000 coins from going down the drain._

* * *

**Ok here's the next chapter, I'm catching yet another plane this afternoon so I'm sorry but I cannot tell you what's up with the other 2 groups yet, if you want to know who these people are, they are my OCs, also the contestants in The Mole: Saboteur Investigation ^^'. I just used them for fun… Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 8 Remains

* * *

**This will be the last chapter for episode 2, enjoy!**

**Alpha: Thank you for saying that this is an amazing fanfic! I never thought anyone would say that! And about who the Mole is, when I read other people's fanfics, I usually pretend that there isn't even a Mole in the group because everyone's so suspicious… (i.e. I forgot that there even IS a Mole amongst them ^^)**

**Satellizer el Bridget: Thank you for the nice flight part and I certainly arrived safely ^^. The number 28 ****might**** symbolize more than one thing. And the flight number ****might**** also symbolize something while the 2 ****might**** have a connection. Paratroopa was confused, like me when I first came to Australia but it ****might**** be sabotage, most of the things in The Mole could not be certain, it's only ****might**** ^^.**

* * *

_**Name: **__Junior_

_**Surname: **__Koopa_

_**Birthday: **__August 25_

_**Occupation: **__Prince/ Lawyer_

_**Name:**__ Toadiko_

_**Surname:**__ Toadlina_

_**Birthday: **__April 16_

_**Occupation: **__Chef_

_**Name: **__Daisy_

_**Surname:**__ Saraoral_

_**Birthday: **__May 9_

_**Occupation: **__Princess/ Tennis Coach_

_**Name: **__Boo_

_**Surname: **__Ghostly_

_**Birthday: **__June 19_

_**Occupation:**__ Scientist_

_**Name: **__Birdo_

_**Surname: **__Bowron_

_**Birthday: **__December 18_

_**Occupation: **__Teacher_

_**Name: **__Dixie_

_**Surname: **__Kong_

_**Birthday: **__February 22_

_**Occupation: **__Household_

_**Name: **__Paratroopa_

_**Surname: **__Glides_

_**Birthday: **__August 3_

_**Occupation: **__Helicopter Pilot_

_**Name: **__Boomerang_

_**Surname: **__Flitaly_

_**Birthday: **__September 11_

_**Occupation: **__Security Guard_

_**Name: **__Rosalina_

_**Surname: **__Galaxer_

_**Birthday: **__November 8_

_**Occupation: **__Scholar/ Princess_

* * *

While Rosalina and Birdo was talking about Toadiko having such a hard time. Toadiko was exhausted so she called out to them, "Would you help me with this? I can't get down!" She shouted, Birdo hopped off the car when it stopped.

_Birdo: Toadiko is having HEAPS of trouble with the bike, she could not get and or get off but could petal perfectly, that's sabotage if you consider it as one._

After helping Toadiko, Birdo hopped onto the bike and ride off. Rosalina was looking at the toad, she doesn't really seemed to be tired.

_Rosalina: This isn't right, she seemed perfectly fine to me and she was saying that she was exhausted, could it be acting?_

_Toadiko: I'm pretty tired but I don't want to show it, it would not help at all if I did, maybe only to let Rosalina thinks that I'm way to tired and she taking over my part, I want to help, not sabotage._

Birdo was also pretty tired after already riding for a while and they are only halfway, what they don't know is that it's already 2: 30 in the afternoon.

* * *

In the ice-cream group, they are having an interesting progress.

"Oh this is delicious!" Daisy smiled as she ate some of the chocolate ice-cream. "Perfect taste!"

"DAISY STOP SLACKING AND COME AND HELP OUR FREAKING MISSION ALREADY!" Dixie shouted.

Daisy skipped over, "Sure!"

"So far we have…" Boo read from their list.

**Done: Daisy (Cookies & Cream), Dixie (Vanilla), Boo (Chocolate), Junior (Chocolate), Paratroopa (Green Tea), Boomerang (Rainbow) and Toadiko (Strawberry)**

**To go: Rosalina and Birdo**

"Does any of you socialize with Rosalina and Birdo?" Boo asked, Dixie nodded her head.

_Dixie: I know something about Rosalina, but not Birdo, Rosalina studied in, um, Powerstar High if my memory is correct, I think that she told us this on the night that Waluigi was eliminated._

"I think Rosalina told us one time that she studied in Powerstar High." Dixie told the boo.

Daisy jumped over, "Ooooooooooh, I know that Birdo is teaching Year 1 next year!" Boo wrote down the stuff.

"Ok then." Boo took a deep breath, "Rainbow for Rosalina and strawberry for Birdo." The 2 girls went to work as Boo ticked their names off.

_Boo: We are one more step towards success and I'm one more step to basing my quiz on Daisy, she's just pure suspicious and slacking._

_Daisy: WOOHOO! Now it's only to the church!... Oh crap! It's already 4: 30 PM! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The trio rushed out of the storage and met the warm air.

"YES! LOVE THE WARMTH!" Daisy laughed as they ran.

* * *

Meanwhile the koopa led them to number 28 and he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice called from the house.

"It's me Flona!" The koopa shouted, the door opened and a female grey boo with light gray ribbons on each of her ears (like Bow) came out.

"Oh hi Steven, never expect you to come, what is it? You know, OCs aren't popular these days and only the 2 of us out of the 12 Season 1 OCs by Moley Koopa is living here." She told the koopa, who should be 'Steven' a wall have the number 4 on it scattered in the distance.

_Junior: Who the hell is Moley Koopa and what is OCs!? But anyway we can continue because I don't want to talk about this._

"Flona these people needs something, you know, the show, The Mole, remember, The Mole: Saboteur Investigation? Where Moley Koopa used us as 2 of the 12 players?" Steven asked and the broken wall scattered even more.

_Paratroopa: These 2 people are very crazy, I don't understand what they are saying._

"Ok then let's go, I think I know what we're talking about because I just read Chapter 8 on FanFiction Net a second ago." Flona locked her door while the wall exploded and turned into dirt.

Back to the main thing they went to different houses and with Flona's speaking, they got different things.

Soon the 5 people are back at Steven's kitchen cooking pizza.

"Oh you have a lot of flour on your face Steven." Paratroopa laughed as he rubbed some flour onto Steven's face.

"Oh you have a lot of flour on your shell as well!" Steven threw a handful of flour onto Paratroopa's shell, the others laughed.

Boomerang rolled his eyes, "You know, these 2 bond quite close."

"That's because they are the same type of people." Flona mumbled.

"What?" Junior asked.

"Nothing." Flona rolled her eyes.

_Boomerang: Para seemed to have fun but I think Flona and Steven are creepy, look at that wall you could use for the castle! They just destroyed it with some unknown powers!_

When they finished, they thanked the duo and went out. When they are out of sight, Steven asked Flona something. "Which one of the 9 is the Mole?"

Flona shrugged, "I had just finished this chapter, ending in (deleted)'s execution."

By this point, the dirt of the wall is very, VERY tiny.

* * *

The bike team arrived at the top at 3: 30 PM, they received the bottle of La Mole wine from Monty (I nearly put 'Anderson' down lol) and Rosalina (Who was on the bike at the time) pedaled back.

The ice-cream group arrived at 4: 50 PM and Monty is there.

"Congratulations, one more step and 5000 coins into the pot." Monty congratulated them.

_Dixie: I hope that we are correct as I really wanted to win the coins, in this game you'll need to clear the money._

Shorty after at 5 to 5 the pizza group arrived, Boomerang was sweating as he collapsed on the ground.

"Thank, GOD!" He sighed.

"Monty we got the homemade pizzas, all from scratch!" Paratroopa laughed as he took the pizzas out and put them onto the table.

"Good, 5000 coins into the pot." They cheered at Monty's statement.

_Junior: WOOHOO! We got 5000 coins and this is great! We haven't got ANY money in this episode yet!_

The last group arrived at 1 to 5, exhausted.

"Here's the wine." Birdo gave the wine to Monty and sat down.

"Good, 5000 coins into the pot." Monty smiled, "Ice-cream group, please take out the ice-cream and everyone, check if the ice-cream inside is your favorite flavor." He handed the ice-cream to everyone and they looked at it, resulting in 9 yes. "Congratulations! The full 15000 coins into the pot!" Monty smiled and the players cheered.

_Toadiko: Oh you don't know how tiring it was! Glad the work paid off!_

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**34000 coins**

* * *

"So now all of the things on the table will be your dinner tonight." Monty smiled and they players gulped, all for their own reasons. "And after this, the quiz shall be waiting for you in the church." They started eating, all in thoughts.

_Paratroopa: If I'm able to change one thing then it's… Washing my hands before cooking the pizza? Some of them asked what are the black spots in the pizza and I said it's only burned but Toadiko doesn't sound so convinced._

_Rosalina: Oh dear, I hate the wine because… For security, we wrapped the wine in our sweaty sweaters and… You know, all heated up?_

_Daisy: The ice-cream… I licked all of the tubs before putting them in… I hope they will not mind and I'll reveal them after dinner lol._

When they revealed the secrets, most of them puked.

* * *

**Q1. Which group was the Mole in during Charity Donation?**

**Auction Group**

**Begging For Money Group**

**Performance Group**

_Boomerang: Daisy is a princess, A PRINCESS and she did not do anything while giving Toadiko all the work, this isn't really all she has right? A girl like her shouldn't be shy and stayed behind, think of all the things she could get if she was the one begging. I think I could make it even if I don't have the exemption._

**Q2. Did the Mole go up to the stage being the auctioneer for an item?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Daisy: Rosie is still really suspicious, she was getting all floppy on the stage and her item was one of the best ones, in the end it was sold at a terrible, cheap price, she could done WAY better with her introduction for the item._

**Q3. How many times did the Mole go to the bathroom in the plane?**

**0**

**1**

**2**

**Q4. What is the role of the Mole (and was revealed as) during Robbery Investigation?**

**A detective**

**The thief**

**A possible suspect but isn't guilty**

_Dixie: Daisy is WAY too off the track, there are 5 challenges so far and she failed 3 of them, yes, __3__, which means that she failed the majority of the challenges so far and if you count pushing Monty off the slide and acting like the thief, that's ALL 5._

**Q5. Did the Mole scan their hands at the machine?**

**Yes**

**No**

_Boo: Rosalina, hmm, she's suspicious but not as suspicious as Daisy, however I think Daisy's way too obvious. You know, I think Rosalina sabotage a fair bit but Daisy sabotaged too much. What I'm saying is, Daisy is too suspicious and Rosalina is a good suspect._

**Q6. Which group was the Mole in Pizza, Wine & Ice-cream?**

**Cooking Group**

**Working Out Group**

**Cold Group**

_Rosalina: Toadiko is having WAY too much trouble with the bike when she could do it perfectly well and also, she quitted way to early. I know that she is sabotaging or she is just an A+ class actress._

**Q7. When did the Mole's group arrive at the church?**

**4: 50 PM**

**4: 55 PM**

**4: 59 PM**

_Paratroopa: Boo was saying that he'll suck because he's a scientist, that's crap! He's doing perfectly fine! I don't think he's going with the flow of 'No matter who you are you could still win money single-handedly' here. I think he's just using that excuse so he can get away with it when he screws up._

**Q8. What's the Mole's favorite ice-cream flavor?**

**Green Tea**

**Chocolate**

**Vanilla**

**Rainbow**

**Cookies & Cream**

**Strawberry**

_Birdo: I think Toadiko is acting sometimes, she led them the wrong way in the donation challenge and her performance in the bike riding is unacceptable. She's a great actress and could play the role as the Mole, if she isn't the Mole already._

**Q9. What's the Mole's last name?**

**Flitaly**

**Saraoral**

**Glides**

**Galaxer**

**Bowron**

**Kong**

**Ghostly**

**Toadlina**

**Koopa**

_Junior: I think Daisy would make a great Mole, she's always so cheerful and wants to 'help' the team while she just screws up, EVERY SINGLE TIME. If you count it, the main sabotages are in 3 challenges and 2 minor sabotages in the other 2 challenges. That's something that I won't let go._

**Q10. Who is the Mole?**

**Daisy**

**Boomerang**

**Paratroopa**

**Dixie**

**Junior**

**Toadiko**

**Birdo**

**Rosalina**

**Boo**

_Toadiko: I'm sticking with Paratroopa, he and Dixie slacked at the restaurant in the 3rd mission, that's a minor sabotage but if they didn't do that, we would've won the 15000 coins. That's something Mole-ish right?_

* * *

Everyone was in the church, sitting in the benches of the church.

"Welcome, players." Monty greeted, "To your second execution. Here in the Koopaholy church. Where the first Koopa King (I made this up) was buried, one of you will be leaving by the helicopter outside. In a few moments, I'll begin entering your names into the computer, if the screen turns green, you remain in the game, however if a red screen appears, you're the Mole's 2nd victim. You must grab your bag and leave the game, immediately. I'll be entering your names by requests and Boomerang, because of your exemption, you cannot be executed so I'll enter your name first." Monty started to type.

**B-O-O-M-E-R-A-N-G**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

"Why is the screen green even though he's exempted?" Birdo asked.

"Because the screen can only turn green or red once a name has been entered." Monty answered her question, "Are there any volunteers?" Daisy raised her hand, "Daisy." Daisy smiled and nodded then leaned forward to the screen, when the name has been entered the next color will determine will she stay or not.

**D-A-I-S-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

"Sweet!" She took a deep breath and Boo raised his hand.

"Boo." Monty called and Boo rolled his eyes, a bit worried, after the name has been entered the black background will soon turn into a color.

**B-O-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

He continued to smile as Birdo raised her hand.

"I'm going." She smiled and Monty went to typing.

"Birdo." He called when the name has been entered, the dinosaur was filled with worry.

**B-I-R-D-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

She nodded, satisfied, Paratroopa raised his hand.

"Paratroopa." Monty called and started to type up the koopa's name, Paratroopa bit his lip.

**P-A-R-A-T-R-O-O-P-A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Paratroopa sighed in relief as Dixie raised her hand.

"Dixie." The host called and started to type, Dixie gulped, ready to freak out again.

**D-I-X-I-E**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

"Oh I knew it!" She covered her face with her hands.

Monty stood up, "Dixie please grab your bag and we have to go." Dixie stood up quietly and took her bag, Monty took it for her.

"Thanks." She smiled and turned back to the players, "Good luck Mole! Whoever you are!" Dixie turned back after that and walked behind Monty.

"I can't believe it, she's like the most genuine one of us." Toadiko gasped.

Rosalina sighed, "I think she deserved to make it to the end, just like Waluigi."

"I really liked her personality and she's always the one who does most of the work." Daisy smiled and some of them laughed.

_(Flashback of Dixie doing the nearly impossible quiz)_

"She seriously deserved to stay, she single-handedly added 2000 coins into the pot in the second mission, I don't think I did too much, that quiz was just impossible." Birdo smiled and they nodded.

Paratroopa sighed, "I really don't want her to leave especially after her earning almost half of the money we need for our 3rd mission and we still failed, that's like disrespecting her to me." Some of them laughed.

_(Flashback of Dixie cheering with all the money she begged for)_

"I think we will be missing her." Junior concluded.

* * *

Dixie and Monty are at the helicopter, "Thanks for having me!" Dixie laughed.

"Don't worry! The pleasure is mine!" Monty smiled, "You'll be missed." Dixie laughed and went onto the helicopter. Monty placed her bag in the helicopter.

"See you!" She waved to the host, who waved back, soon the helicopter departed and Monty went back.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole: Tricky Enemy:_

"_So at least 2 of them has to wear these things in order to win money." Toadiko laughed._

_Paratroopa burst into laughter at one of the costumes._

_Paratroopa: Usually I would not wear something like this onto a train, wouldn't you get arrested? This is sad. *Burst into laughter*_

"_WHAT!?" Boo screamed._

_Boo: I just hate this task, I just hate it. This isn't a dare anymore, it's torture._

_Daisy looked at the 2 bangles, one gold and one silver._

_Daisy: I hate no idea what to say right now as people here only speak Spanish, oh wait! The koopa and the boo! They could help us!_

_The Mole claimed their next victim._

_**RED**_

* * *

**Lol I finally finished this chapter, I want to update The Mole: Saboteur Investigation today or tomorrow ^^.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Which One

**Hi ya! I'm back to Tricky Enemy! Sorry, been updating the other fics lately. ^^ I'm currently giving Saboteur Investigation the final push and then it's finished! So happy Mole hunting!**

* * *

**FFWS: Lol, you had already erased 3 people out of your list… See any clues yet?**

**Alpha: Dark Spots = Germs… I'll give you a small hint, some of the clues is 'terrible clues', and I suck on putting clues down… So when I reveal the clues, I'll label 'Terrible Clue' in brackets before revealing the horrible clue, however there are good clues though.**

**PSU: Thank you! Both Boomerang and Daisy are high suspects of both readers and players. They did sabotage quite a bit. ^^ During the time on reading, one of the most confusing things in The Mole is 'Is That Player a Genuine Player'. Its something that you'll need in order to figure out who the Mole is. ^^**

* * *

_Previously on The Mole: Tricky Enemy:_

"_You are 5 coins from the total so no 15000 coins." Monty told them._

_The players also travelled to Bowser's Castle and found themselves in a mystery case that Junior and Boo are the detectives._

"_We would like to say that Rosalina is our choice of being the guilty!" Boo announced._

_However, Boomerang, one of the most obvious people, was the thief._

"_Boomerang, you earn an exemption for yourself." Monty told him._

_After that, the players are tortured by Monty and the producers in many ways but they still gained the 15000 coins._

_The Mole was once again before the victim._

"_Dixie."_

_**RED**_

"_Oh I knew it!" She covered her face with her hands._

* * *

_**Name: **__Junior_

_**Surname: **__Koopa_

_**Birthday: **__August 25_

_**Occupation: **__Prince/ Lawyer_

_**Name:**__ Toadiko_

_**Surname:**__ Toadlina_

_**Birthday: **__April 16_

_**Occupation: **__Chef_

_**Name: **__Daisy_

_**Surname:**__ Saraoral_

_**Birthday: **__May 9_

_**Occupation: **__Princess/ Tennis Coach_

_**Name: **__Boo_

_**Surname: **__Ghostly_

_**Birthday: **__June 19_

_**Occupation:**__ Scientist_

_**Name: **__Birdo_

_**Surname: **__Bowron_

_**Birthday: **__December 18_

_**Occupation: **__Teacher_

_**Name: **__Paratroopa_

_**Surname: **__Glides_

_**Birthday: **__August 3_

_**Occupation: **__Helicopter Pilot_

_**Name: **__Boomerang_

_**Surname: **__Flitaly_

_**Birthday: **__September 11_

_**Occupation: **__Security Guard_

_**Name: **__Rosalina_

_**Surname: **__Galaxer_

_**Birthday: **__November 8_

_**Occupation: **__Scholar/ Princess_

* * *

_Birdo: I trust Dixie completely, I wish it wasn't her, I wish that someone like Daisy goes, Dixie never deserved to leave yesterday._

_Boomerang: Dixie was like the most genuine of us yesterday but now, she's gone. I wish that I suspect of mine is gone instead of her._

_Paratroopa: I don't know why but people that aren't suspicious are always executed! The impossible Mole suspects so far are all gone…_

_Rosalina: Dixie's departure led me to one conclusion: I Cannot Let My Guard Down, code ICLMGD. She's very careful and now she's gone…_

_Junior: I was like never suspected Dixie! She's very innocent! I doubt would I EVER suspect her if we play this game again._

_Toadiko: I'm really sad at Dixie's departure but I'm REALLY happy that I didn't get executed, I'm one of the people who didn't have their names typed up yesterday!_

_Boo: I don't know why, but Rosalina bugs me a bit with her mysterious talking and sabotaging, I have the gut feeling on one person while my brain told me it another person._

_Daisy: Oh man! Dixie is gone! She's a fun person to have around! I liked her! Only if I formed a coalition with her before I hesitated…_

* * *

The players gathered at the same place as the time before the next day, Monty was there waiting, "Hi players! Before we start, I want 3 players that have very good eye-sight." The players did not hesitate.

"IT'S REVERSED!" Boo shouted, "WE SHOULD CHOOSE THE PEOPLE WHO NEEDS GLASSES!"

"Ok, who needs glasses in the team?" Junior asked.

Paratroopa, Rosalina, Daisy and Birdo raised their hands.

"Wow Para I never knew that you don't have good eyesight." Boomerang laughed.

Paratroopa blushed, "I know, I just don't have very good eyesight but I don't want to wear glasses."

"Then it's obvious, me, Daisy and Rosalina." Birdo told them and the others nodded.

"Birdo, Daisy and Rosalina please come with me while the others go to the Koopaholy Church." The others left and Monty led them to a roof.

_Birdo: Uh-oh, I think we made the wrong decision this time._

_Toadiko: I felt like that none of the roles would be easy, then again, what mission we had so far ISN'T hard?_

* * *

Monty led the good eyesight group (which all (needs) wears glasses but don't wear them because they don't feel like it) to the place where the pizza group started their challenge. Monty gave them 2 bangles, a silver one and a gold one, "One of these 2 bangles are worth 15000 coins, while the other one is fake, your job is to figure out which one of them is the real one in 3 hours, if you get it correct, then 15000 coins would be added to the pot. Since the one you choose as the fake one would be destroyed, you'll need to pay 15000 coins if you failed. So that means, not only the possible 15000 coins could be lost, an extra 15000 coins from the pot would be lost as well. Here the bangles and the time begin, NOW!" Monty walked away, Daisy had the bangles.

"So what are we going to do?" Birdo asked.

Daisy looked at the 2 bangles, one gold and one silver.

_Daisy: I have no idea what to say right now as people here only speak Spanish, oh wait! The koopa and the boo! They could help us!_

"Hey guys! Remember the koopa and the boo that helped during Pizza, Wine & Ice-cream? They could help!" She suggested.

Rosalina nodded, "That's a good idea Daisy! I think we should wonder around for now, you know, we have 3 hours!" They went together to the residential area, unaware that Steven was at a cake store and Flona was in a clothing store at the shop area.

_Rosalina: I think we should wonder around and test our luck for now, it's kinda like waiting for something to happen actually._

* * *

Meanwhile, Monty met the other players in the Koopaholy Church, there's a rectangular table with 10 cm edges at the center, "Hi players, this mission is worth, 20000 coins." The players nodded, "However, 3 out of the 5 of you must do the following tasks you draw and then spin the dice to determine which task you're asked to do. You can refuse, however if 3 or more refuses, you'll lose the 20000 coins, so let's start with the tasks!" Monty placed down a sheet on the table.

"Oh my god…" Toadiko laughed.

1, 2 or 3: Dye your hair (Shells for koopas and body for Boo)

4, 5 or 6: Shave your head (Survive one night without a shell for koopas and tape you into a ball for a night for Boo)

_Toadiko: I'm not going to get it shaved! There's no way in HELL that's going to happen!_

Monty placed down the next task.

Boomerang face-palmed at the next task.

1, 2 or 3: Cast a leg (an arm for Boo)

4, 5 or 6: Cast both legs (both arms for Boo)

_Boomerang: I don't want to cast my legs, I mean, how do you SLEEP or WALK with these things!?_

Monty placed down the 3rd task.

"Oh god…" Boo gritted his teeth.

1, 2 or 3: Paint a nude

4, 5 or 6: Be painted in the nude (be shined in bright light for 30 minutes for Boo)

_Boo: One of the things boos hate the most is light, 30 minutes under light is like torture for boos. I just hate this task, I just hate it. This isn't a dare anymore, it's torture._

Monty placed down the 4th task.

"I hate this task." Paratroopa laughed.

1, 2 or 3: Wear a ball and a chain for a night

4, 5 or 6: Wear a stockade for a night

_Paratroopa: I don't think I'll do ANY of the 4, 5 or 6 tasks, they are either too hard for me to do or too embarrassing._

Monty placed down the final task.

Junior burst into laughter at the task.

1, 2 or 3: Don't eat tonight

4, 5 or 6: Don't eat OR sleep tonight

_Junior: I was like 'SERIOUSLY!? I NEED SLEEP AND FOOD! I'M STILL A KID YOU KNOW!' No way in the world it's going to be done._

"Would all of you mind to go upstairs and decide who's going first out of you." Monty pointed to the stairs. Everyone went upstairs as Monty started to shove the papers into envelopes.

* * *

Birdo stopped after a useless 30 minutes in the residential area, "Hey! They might be in the shop area!" She suggested.

_Daisy: All of a sudden, Birdo told us they might be in the shop area. It's possible as we have searched for them for like, 30 minutes already._

Rosalina looked at the bangles on Daisy's wrists (Daisy put them on incase she forgot them at somewhere), "Hey, do you think we could do it ourselves?" She asked.

"Not really." Daisy replied, "C'mon! Let's go!" They ran to the shopping area, however Rosalina thought of something.

_Rosalina: Birdo is a teacher, aka my coalition partner, however I think she might know a bit of Spanish but since she haven't said that yet, I would say that she doesn't know Spanish._

They found Steven texting someone called 'Parker' on his phone at a bench at the shopping area.

"HEY KOOPA!" Daisy waved to him, Steven turned back.

"Um… Are you from the same TV show as Paratroopa, Boomerang and Junior?" Steven asked them from a distance.

"YEAH! WE ARE!" Daisy shouted back.

Steven walked over, "So what would you like me to do for you this time?"

Birdo pointed to the bangles, "We would like to identify which one of the 2 bangles is the fake one."

Steven smiled, "Oh ok… Just wait a minute." He got out a pair of glasses from his waist bag and put it on, "Sorry, I need my glasses for this." He laughed, "May I have a look at the bangles?"

"Sure!" Daisy handed him the bangles.

"Nicole told me that she knows about these bangles… Just wait a minute, let me take a picture of the bangles and I'll text her." Steven took a picture on his phone and texted it to someone called 'Nicole'. "There, all done! However she told me that she's going to the Shooting Star Summit today so she might not have her phone on her… I'll try to help you to find Flona." He led them to number 28, unaware that Flona just came out of the shop behind them and went the other way.

_Birdo: Steven seemed to be helping us a LOT, I'm very embarrassed because I know, English, French, Italian and Mandarin but not Spanish, I'm going to learn it next though._

* * *

On the other side, Boo came down.

"Hi Boo! Please pick an envelope." Monty greeted.

Boo hesitated before tapping the orange envelope.

"Red, let's open it!" Monty handed Boo the orange envelope, Boo bit his lip and opened the thing, he sighed at the contents.

"1, 2 or 3." Monty read, "Cast an arm, 4, 5 or 6, cast both arms." Monty handed Boo the dice, "Which one are you aiming for?"

"Of course the lower numbers." Boo laughed and threw the dice.

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Sorry for the late update but I was writing other stuff lately. ^^ Until next time! (Which is about a week, sorry if it's too long, maybe I'll start writing earlier)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Luck Decides

**I'm sorry about my absence the last few days. I was all over the place travelling with nothing, NOTHING to write with. I'm going to finish most of the 2 missions going on this time. ^^ Ok! I'm back to Tricky Enemy! I'll update like 2 chapters on Saboteur Investigation after this (Which means the Mole will most likely be **_**not**_** revealed yet) and I hope you enjoy! (MUST LOOK: I'LL ACTUALLY JUST TAKE THE TERRIBLE CLUES OFF THE CLUE LIST AS THEY ARE **_**VERY**_** TERRIBLE)**

* * *

**Alpha: Maybe they will, maybe. But anyway, they don't have bad luck. It's only the host and the producers playing around with them. If they get lower numbered tasks, it might be a good choice to do it. ^^**

**Comedy Master: Thank you! I tried my hardest on explaining it but if you are confused, there's a perfect explanation on Wikipedia. ^^ But the show is way more detailed as well as its well, the real thing. ^^**

**FFWS: You found a clue I see… I'll tell you that the Mole is the 8****th**** person on your list or above. *shot* which is everyone, I'll say that you have some good points **_**but**_**! You know that I liked to put fake clues in, right?**

**Toady: Since you have 9 reviews, I'll split them up into paragraphs.**

**Chapter 2 review: I indeed did! Thank you for reviewing! Toadiko and Boo's coalition was planned from the beginning and they'll both make it to- *shot by Toadiko and Boo* Alright I'll stop doing spoilers. ^^ Monty gets tortured sometimes, which could be very often in this case because **_**I'm **_**the writer.**

**Chapter 3 review: It may be true, I do LOVE koopas! They are very awesome! Back to the review, they did waste some time on the stick that would never be formed then failed epically… Junior does have a little suspicious moment in the same mission described by Waluigi. ^^ Daisy and Rosalina may be playing similar games but they could be playing completely different games.**

**Chapter 4 review: Boo may be sabotaging but I would not count on it really. But overall in this review, I can say that you caught a clue or a fake clue which may lead you onto the wrong track. To finish this it's Waluigi and I wouldn't be surprised as well if I was a reader instead of the writer who knows who the Mole is… ^^**

**Chapter 5 review: Toadiko might be talking about both or just one. Paratroopa wasted some time on this mission and it's great that you liked him! Birdo is not really helping at anything except for sliding down the slide yet, or at least I think so. Toadiko's group may be the most lacking group so I would not be surprised that they fails.**

**Chapter 6 review: Everyone surely did **_**very**_** poorly, some of them did poorly than the others and I agreed **_**completely**_** with that. It is Merlon's book though just that people don't trust them. TM7446 could be a clue or it could be a random number that I typed in. La Mole stuff is just something I thought of, like when Anderson gave Al I believe the bottle of wine he said 'La Mole wine'. And the Mole is Mr. McDaniel (Sorry but I would not prefer to spoil the Mole of the season.)**

**Chapter 7 review: Rosalina may be being honest or she may being sabotaging. Paratroopa gave up on the exemption. It could be a loyal act or sabotage to let the detectives thinking it was him. Birdo, Boo and Daisy could be the Mole because they did have some suspicious moments that I could point out right now, like Daisy and Boo in the 2****nd**** mission and Birdo in **_**every**_** mission except for the 1****st**** one. ^^**

**Chapter 8 review: I'm really sorry, Paratroopa said that because I used a handy tool called Microsoft Translate, I do not know Spanish myself but I thought it would be fun to test the tool out and it's pretty handy. I really don't know what to say about the flour error… Boomerang was set as knowing a bit of Spanish, his pals know a bit of other languages, 1 language each. ^^ I don't want my OCs to be gone forever after I used them like for 2 stories so I'm using them. ^^ I might do a season of Amazing Race but that's not the topic. *shot***

**Chapter 9 review: Daisy and Paratroopa is pretty gross… I'm a pretty clean loving person so I always nearly throw up when I think about disgusting stuff. ^^ The team was really successful as they didn't earn any money before that. Dixie was planned to be executed later but I got rid of her because she's too genuine. ^^**

**Chapter 10 review: I'm not going to say anything about the suspects as I really confused you with my notes in Saboteur Investigation so I'll let you stick to your suspicions and not trying to lead you to the right/wrong track. They don't really have to do the dares, even if they really wanted the money. I doubt would I really shave my head. - -'**

* * *

_**Name: **__Junior_

_**Surname: **__Koopa_

_**Birthday: **__August 25_

_**Occupation: **__Prince/ Lawyer_

_**Name:**__ Toadiko_

_**Surname:**__ Toadlina_

_**Birthday: **__April 16_

_**Occupation: **__Chef_

_**Name: **__Daisy_

_**Surname:**__ Saraoral_

_**Birthday: **__May 9_

_**Occupation: **__Princess/ Tennis Coach_

_**Name: **__Boo_

_**Surname: **__Ghostly_

_**Birthday: **__June 19_

_**Occupation:**__ Scientist_

_**Name: **__Birdo_

_**Surname: **__Bowron_

_**Birthday: **__December 18_

_**Occupation: **__Teacher_

_**Name: **__Paratroopa_

_**Surname: **__Glides_

_**Birthday: **__August 3_

_**Occupation: **__Helicopter Pilot_

_**Name: **__Boomerang_

_**Surname: **__Flitaly_

_**Birthday: **__September 11_

_**Occupation: **__Security Guard_

_**Name: **__Rosalina_

_**Surname: **__Galaxer_

_**Birthday: **__November 8_

_**Occupation: **__Scholar/ Princess_

* * *

Boo spun the dice and it landed, he stared at the number.

.

.

.

.

.

In front of him was none other than a 5.

"Goddammit!" He shouted at the dice as if it was alive.

Monty smiled, "Please go to the hospital and we'll see if you're successful in casting your arms." Boo sighed in defeat and he went out.

_Boo: I do not want to cast both of my arms, I mean, how am I supposed to EAT!?_

Paratroopa was the next to come down.

"Paratroopa, please pick an envelope." Monty told him, Paratroopa laughed nervously before swiftly snatching the green envelope, he opened it and took the card out.

"I knew it!" Paratroopa laughed, "1, 2 or 3, paint a nude, 4, 5 or 6, be painted in the nude."

Monty handed him the die, "Please tell me which one you're aiming for."

Paratroopa took the dice, "I'm aiming for 1, 2 or 3 because no way in the world is I going to take my shell off in front of camera." He threw the dice up and covered his face.

.

.

.

.

.

When he opened his eyes finally a 4 sat in front of him.

Paratroopa burst into laughter.

Monty rolled his eyes, "So are you doing it?"

Paratroopa threw his hands up in the air, "No! I mean, I'm not going to take my shell off _literally _when I'm in front of camera!"

"Then please retreat to the hotel, you can change your mind anytime." Monty told him and Paratroopa quickly flew out of the place.

_Paratroopa: I can't take it off! No koopa would take their shell off IN FRONT OF CAMERA TO THE WORLD!_

* * *

On Daisy, Rosalina and Birdo's side, Steven led them to Flona's house, only to find a note on her door that says that she's out.

_Birdo: We've like, wasted like, 1 and a half hours on finding people and get to Flona's house already!_

The players started to panic as Steven's phone rang. He picked up his phone, "Hi Nicole!"

Rosalina gasped, it was a life-saver thing to have Nicole to answer the phone.

"Hi Steven!" A voice came out of Steven's phone, "I know which one's real as I'm reading the report of the bangles right now!"

_Rosalina: Let us see which one is the one. This would be perfect as Ms. Nicole had answered the phone already. *smiles mysteriously*_

* * *

Boomerang came down and met Monty's smile, he laughed nervously before Monty told him to choose an envelope.

"Hmmm…" He tapped his foot with a hand on his chin in thought, "There _must_ be a catch in the envelopes… OH WHO CARES!? I'll have the blue one." He took the blue envelope and opened it. He laughed at the contents, "I'll do it, I'll do it." He told Monty.

"Well please spin the dice." He handed the dice to Boomerang and Boomerang slammed the dice to the edge of the table, the number stopped after some rolling.

.

.

.

.

.

Boomerang laughed at the 2 in front of him.

"Happy with it?" Monty asked.

Boomerang nodded, "C'mon! It's only a ball and a chain! I'm a soldier!" He ran out of the place as Monty nodded slowly.

_Boomerang: I'm a soldier! I wear a ball and a chain in training a lot! I'll do it for sure! *Burst out laughing*_

"Um… Hi!" Toadiko greeted nervously when she came down.

"Please pick an envelope." Monty told her.

Toadiko smiled nervously as she tapped the yellow one, Monty handed her the envelope as she opened it.

"Oh my god!" She laughed, "I'm just thinking about this! 1, 2 or 3, dye your hair, 4- wait what color?" She asked.

Monty winked to her slyly, "Green, _dark_ green." Toadiko burst out laughing and Monty handed her the dice.

"You know what 4, 5 or 6 are." Toadiko smiled and rolled the dice nervously.

.

.

.

.

.

A 6 stopped before her.

Toadiko bit her lip, "I'm not doing this." She shook her head laughing, "Toadbert would break up with me." Monty nodded slowly.

"Then please retreat to the hotel." Toadiko did what she was told and exited the place.

Junior, the last, youngest one came down.

"Junior, I have an offer to make to you." Monty told him, "This offer would worth the trouble, only the dining and sleeping one." Junior gulped, "So I'm going to make you an exemption offer, 2 of them have refused right when they got their task and one of them was thinking, the last one agreed to do it straight away, overall if you don't do it the team will not win the 20000 coins. So if you spin the dice 5 times and do all 5 tasks, you'll win an exemption for yourself and win 10000 coins for the team single-handedly. However here's the catch, if one of the 2 people that refused changes their mind and at least 3 of the 4 did it while you also did it, you'll only win 10000 coins. Choose an envelope, inside the purple envelope is the normal task and inside the red envelope is the exemption task, once you opened one you cannot go back."

_Junior: This is a great chance for me, I mean, an exemption is worth everything! I cannot afford to let this chance to go down the drain._

Junior took the red one and handed it to Monty. Monty then opened the envelope and took the sheet out then handed Junior the dice. "1st roll, 1, 2 or 3, dye your shell, 4, 5 or 6, spend a night without your shell."

Junior rolled the dice.

.

.

.

.

.

A 1 is in front of him.

"Yes!" Junior shouted with relief.

Monty kept on reading, "2nd roll, 1, 2 or 3, paint a nude, 4, 5 or 6, be painted in the nude."

Junior rolled the dice again.

.

.

.

.

.

A 3 sat before him.

"Woohoo!" Junior threw his fist in the air.

Monty gave a small nod before going on, "3rd roll, 1, 2 or 3, spend a night without eating, 4, 5 or 6, spend a night without eating or sleeping."

Junior gritted his teeth, to him, this is the hardest one.

.

.

.

.

.

A 2 was there.

Junior smiled and Monty kept going, "4th roll, 1, 2 or 3, cast a leg, 4, 5 or 6, cast both legs."

Junior opened his eyes and threw the dice.

.

.

.

.

.

A 4 is displayed on the top of the dice.

"Darn!" Junior laughed.

Monty smiled and looked up from the paper, "Final roll, 1, 2 or 3, wear a ball and a chain for one night, 4, 5 or 6, wear a stockade for a night."

Junior closed his eyes and rolled the dice for the final time.

.

.

.

.

.

He smiled at the 3 in front of him.

"Think the lord have been kind to you young prince?" Monty walked over to him.

Junior chuckled, "Don't call me 'prince' in this game, just call me by my real name, and yes, maybe it's because we're in Koopaholy Church." He excused himself after that and ran out of the doorway to his 1st task.

_Junior: I'm very happy that I only got 1 hard task, I'm not really sure will I really do them as you know, even if it's an exemption, I'll be sacrificing myself._

* * *

Nicole took a deep breath, "Ok, I'm holding the papers right now so I'm going to read it to you. 'The holy bangles are really rare. You'll need expert metal all the way from Shadow Palace made metal which needs to be boiled in a magic boiler inside the palace to do this. The bangle symbolizes luck and-"

"Just tell us which one it is already." Daisy interrupted.

Nicole sighed on the other side of the phone, "Alright, it's the silver one."

"Thanks!" Daisy shouted and grabbed Rosalina and Birdo's hands then rushed off.

Birdo realized something when they went out of the shopping area, "DAISY! STEVEN STILL HAS THE BANGLES!" She shouted, which made Daisy to let go.

"OH YES!" Daisy freaked out, "WAIT HERE WHILE I GO AND GET THE BANGLES!" She rushed off as Rosalina turned to her coalition partner.

"So you think she's sabotaging?" Rosalina asked.

Birdo smiled, "One word, yes."

The princess of the stars sighed as the pink dinosaur rolled her eyes.

_Rosalina: This is what you call 'sabotaging'. I'm ready to freak out now as I don't think I'm going very well with the game._

_Birdo: Daisy was really suspicious, I mean, why would she let such an obvious thing go and took us out of the place before even having the key items back? She's really wasting time and we only have like 1 hour left and if Daisy wasn't successful, we're so doomed._

When Daisy re-entered the place, she passed by Steven without noticing him going in the opposite direction as he was going to give the bangles back, soon, the tomboy princess got lost in the middle of nowhere.

_Daisy: Aw man! I'm all lost! This isn't going ANYWHERE! I can't even speak Spanish! Now what I'm supposed to do!? UGH!_

As Daisy was getting lost, Steven had found both Rosalina and Birdo and handed back the bangles before rushing back to his house as something's going on.

* * *

Boo arrived at the hospital and met Allen, the doctor of the place.

"Hi there whoever's from The Mole! I'm the one who will be casting BOTH of your arms." Allen told him, Boo gave him a freaked out look. "Don't be scared of me, I'm only a Yoshi, now please make your decision."

_Boo: I was thinking and I thought it doesn't really worth it, I mean, HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO __EAT__ WHEN I'M LIKE ALL TIGHT!?_

"I'm not doing this. Plus you're too dangerous to stay with." Boo decided and rushed out without another word.

"… That was interesting…" Allen said, totally speechless.

_Boo: The Yoshi himself was rather scary. I thought that he was planning something and I HATE THE TASK I GOT! … I regret refusing it now but 2 of us could refuse theirs, right?_

* * *

The coalition partners ended up finding their prime suspect and Daisy was cheering like hell.

"WOOHOO! YOU GUYS FOUND ME! LET'S GO!" She now dragged them along again and quickly found the staircase to where Monty was, however this isn't that easy as Daisy spotted a telephone station in the corner, "Let's check if it's real or not, I mean, Nicole could be lying."

_Rosalina: I thought it was incredibly weird how Daisy was saying like if she doesn't care and trusts Nicole and now she wishes to check, this isn't going as well if you ask me._

"But we don't even know Spanish in the first place!" Birdo shouted.

Daisy smiled brightly, "I know Spanish."

The other 2 gasped as Daisy went in and rang a number.

"Hola, la tienda de joyería GIM, ¿necesita algo?" A men's voice came through.

"¡ Hola! Me pregunto si suerte pulseras hechas de metal experto de la caldera mágica de sombra Palacio es de plata." Daisy told him as the other 2 girls gasped even louder, totally shocked.

"De hecho es plateado y es realmente, realmente raro." The men replied as Daisy smiled.

"Oh gracias! No tienes idea cuánto nos ayudó a! Despedida por ahora!" She hung up as she walked up the stairs with the bangles, "Hey what is it? We can't waste any more time." She continued as the other 2 froze and a chill ran up their spines before going up.

_Birdo: Daisy, knows, Spanish, from, the, start. MOLE!_

_Daisy: *smirks* Last resort._

* * *

**Ok this is the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Yes, Daisy KNOWS SPANISH! Until next time which might be a while! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Fashion Dressing

**SORRY ABOUT THE HUGE HIATUS! I'M IN YEAR 7 NOW AND CAN'T SEEM TO GET TIME TO WRITE! But I did get time and I'm kinda lazy lately. Yeah, like 35 Celsius everyday isn't very good. But now I'm back in China, which is good as the temperature is great! So here we go! Another chapter! XD**

* * *

**FFWS: It doesn't necessarily mean that Daisy is the Mole because she did the same thing as Kathryn. But it's kinda likely. I'm not saying that she's not the Mole or anything. She could be the Mole, anyone could be the Mole. XD**

**Alpha: No one will be happy to wear a ball and a chain in my opinion. ^^' Sometimes the gut instinct will lead you to the right route, but will Rosalina be the Mole? We shall find out. *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot**Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* *Shot* … So I agree with you on this one. *Shot***

**Spike: People can be sneaky sometimes. Boomerang is a popular suspect for everyone in the game so I'm not really surprised. However he may or may not be the Mole. XD *Shot***

**Toady: Monty Moles are so cute! . Sometimes it might be good to let them die a painful death when you are like this (talking about self). Daisy's personality is very weird, tomboyish and can get crazy sometimes. But let's not forget that she's a princess after all. A princess should know more than one language. XD Everyone is so suspicious! Or have a bit of suspicious moment, I'm doing so well that I believe I did better on suspicion spreading than the other fic! XD**

**Anonymous: I'll split the reviews up like I always do. ^^'**

**Chapter 4 review: So Rosalina will be your top Mole choice, she's a fair suspect, not too obvious and not too background-ish. But I'm not telling if she's the Mole or not.**

**Chapter 5 review: I'm in the seventh grade right now. *Sighs of homework and the busy-ish daily life* But sometimes a busy life is very fun. XD**

**Chapter 10 review: There's only 10 English Mole seasons if we leave the UK out… ^^' And many missions repeat, so I guess it's not very rare that you can find similar missions in Mole fics. (Trust me, I have seen some Mole fics that I had a huge déjà vu feeling at. XD)**

**Chapter 11 Review: You think that the Mole is a female, that's a fair choice as the Mole is a female in The Mole US 1… But it could be a male like The Mole AU 1. ^^'**

* * *

_**Name: **__Junior_

_**Surname: **__Koopa_

_**Birthday: **__August 25_

_**Occupation: **__Prince/Lawyer_

_**Name: **__Toadiko_

_**Surname:**__ Toadlina_

_**Birthday:**__ April 16_

_**Occupation: **__Chef_

_**Name:**__ Daisy_

_**Surname:**__ Saraoral_

_**Birthday:**__May 9_

_**Occupation:**__ Princess/Tennis Coach_

_**Name:**__ Boo_

_**Surname:**__ Ghostly_

_**Birthday:**__ June 19_

_**Occupation:**__ Scientist_

_**Name:**__Birdo_

_**Surname:**__ Bowron_

_**Birthday:**__ December 18_

_**Occupation:**__Teacher_

_**Name:**__Paratroopa_

_**Surname:**__Glides_

_**Birthday:**__ August 3_

_**Occupation:**__Helicopter Pilot_

_**Name:**__Boomerang_

_**Surname:**__ Flitaly_

_**Birthday:**__ September 11_

_**Occupation:**__Security Guard_

_**Name:**__Rosalina_

_**Surname:**__ Galaxer_

_**Birthday:**__November 8_

_**Occupation:**__Princess/Scholar_

* * *

"Hi there girls!" Monty greeted.

Daisy held out the silver bangle, "We think it's this one."

Monty smiled, "Why let's get to work!"

He snatched the gold one before smashing it with a hammer, the gold one released green ink on the ground.

"Great!" Monty smiled wider, "You are correct! 15000 coins goes in the pot!"

"Hands in girls!" Daisy cheered as they high-fived each other.

_Daisy: This is just so awesome! We won 15000 coins! I think I played a major part in this mission, which is…_

_Birdo: THE SABOTEUR!_

_Rosalina: The mission went well, but it increased my suspicion on Daisy, Toadiko is still a high suspect of mine. However I think Daisy is a little too obvious… This may affect my entire game._

* * *

**Team Pot**

**49000 Coins**

* * *

Toadiko stepped onto the platform of the café, Birdo, Rosalina and Daisy quickly saw her.

_Toadiko: I'm so scared to tell everyone about this… I refused… But they'll understand, I mean, no girl would shave their head bold right?_

"I'm so sorry," Toadiko apologized to the three girls in front of her, "My task was to shave my head, and I refused."

Daisy let out a frustrated sigh before Rosalina put a hand onto Toadiko's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll refuse it too if I was you." She told her and the toad girl cheered up a little bit.

Birdo nodded in agreement, "I think I'll do the same if I have hair, hair is one of the features of a girl, but I guess birdos don't grow hair at all."

_Birdo: I'm not mad at her or anything, I mean I'm gonna do the same if I have hair. Bold? Hell no for a girl especially someone like Toadiko._

Paratroopa stepped forward to the group, no visible signs on his face.

"Guys… I'm so sorry." He told the others as they gasped.

Daisy stood up, "What the hell's your task!?" She demanded the information.

"It's being painted nude..." Paratroopa quietly replied as he flinched at Daisy's harsh tone.

Daisy calmed down almost as soon as she heard the task and instead of anger appearing on her face, she turned a bit pale.

"Oh my god..." She whispered.

Toadiko nodded at her, "Yeah, one of the tasks say that..."

Rosalina gave a heavy yet understanding sigh. "I would never do that... It's not your fault at all..."

Birdo nodded in agreement, "I think the other three did theirs, I mean, Boo, Junior and Boomerang are like the strongest ones out of us right?"

Toadiko rolled her eyes as she said nothing.

_Toadiko: Birdo is saying weird stuff, Junior is only 15 years old... I think I'll rely on Paratroopa, who's 25 more..._

_Paratroopa: Their words comfort me a bit. I like these people. They work hard and are very nice people. I wish I could know them better but I might go home tomorrow night at the early stage of the game._

_Birdo: Everyone here bonded to some extent and had fun... However looks like the next victim could go any time. It might be me..._

Then Boomerang ran to the group, in his hand was the chain which connects to a metal ball.

"Oh my god!" Daisy squealed in joy, "Finally someone did their task!" She clapped her hands together.

Boomerang gave her a weird look as she approached him and took him to the corner of the platform of the cafe, telling him about everything that just happened.

Birdo shrugged, "See? Everything worked out!"

Toadiko just rolled her eyes at this comment.

_Boomerang: I can understand why the other two refused, I would've if I was one of them. I mean hair is very important to a girl and koopas don't like being nude._

_Daisy: I told Boomerang about every explanation and he agreed with them. Almost as if he wish them to refuse their tasks._

Boo and Junior came with their heads down. The other players looked at them and had unhappy responses.

"I'm sorry," Junior apologized, "I can't do all four of the tasks."

Boo nodded in agreement, "I had to do something that contains disability, so I refused as well."

Monty walked over to the group, "Looks like you failed. But the good thing is that Daisy, Birdo and Rosalina added 15000 coins into the pot. So now the pot stands at 49000 coins."

_Boo: Even though we failed our latest task... We did pretty good. 49000 coins is not a small amount. It could let me stay at Boo's Mansion for about half a year. The rent isn't very costly but at the same time, not so cheap. So the rent is one of my goals in this game._

_Junior: I gave up on the exemption. I know I'm a bit clueless on the quiz but the tasks are totally embarrassing. I'm so not selling myself for an exemption. I came here for fun and adventure and I already think that I got them._

_Paratroopa: I'm pretty suspicious of Junior. I would agree for the exemption in a heartbeat. Or should I say, perhaps Junior doesn't even need an exemption because he don't need to worry about the quiz._

* * *

The players walked into the train station and Monty welcomed them.

"Hi players, welcome to the final mission of the third episode. This mission will be the last for one of you." He told them, "On the other hand, I need the least fashionable people out of you. One men and one women."

_Boo: On the second he said this, I'm certain that we would be better if we pick the best fashionable people. Which isn't me for sure._

_Toadiko: When Boo suggested this fashion pick, I know that I'm not great on fashion. Rosalina and Daisy are both princesses. Which means that they should be more fashionable than me. Which is ok, I'm not against it._

"I think we should have the most fashionable people." Boo suggested.

Birdo nodded, "I kinda agree, we cannot trust Monty. Out of all people."

Daisy imminently disagreed, "Look, last time we chose the people that doesn't have good eyesight and BAM! We need the people who have good eyesight. Even though the mission doesn't include eyesight at all."

"Then how about a fashionable and a non-fashionable?" Boomerang suggested.

Junior nodded, "I guess that's the best choice."

_Paratroopa: If we are to select the best fashionable men, that would be me. It is very obvious the other three doesn't have any talent on being fashionable._

" We should pick the most fashionable men and least fashionable women." Toadiko suggested.

_Toadiko: I wanna be in the group of the Fashionables! I want to stand out a bit and actually help the team._

Rosalina shrugged, "I guess that's the best."

After some obvious selections. Toadiko and Paratroopa went into the waiting lounge at Monty's command.

* * *

The two fashionable players laughed at all of the costumes inside. "What, are these for a play or something?" Paratroopa asked, laughing at the costumes.

_Toadiko: I tried not to laugh at the costumes like how Paratroopa is laughing at. But the costumes are so funny! I'm laughing at the jester costume though. It's hilarious! With the yellow, the purple and the black on it!_

"Your task is to select a costume for every other player." Monty told them, "However you'll need at least 2 people to wear theirs in order to receive coins. If two people did it, then that's 2000 coins. Three people 4000 coins and so one. Maximum 10000 coins. However just wearing them isn't enough. They'll have to wear it for the entire trip, without taking a single bit of their costume off for even just a second." Monty told them. Toadiko can't hold it anymore as she burst into laughter.

"I think it might be good to browse the costumes." Paratroopa told her as she nodded.

_Paratroopa: These costumes are totally hilarious. My favorite one is the one with the bandage, it suits Boomerang SO well!_

_Toadiko: It's really worth it to be a picker because my prime suspect is beside me the entire time. AND I DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THESE COSTUMES. THANK GOD!_

"By the way." Monty started again, "If both of you wear this baby costume," He took out a diaper and a bib. "Then whatever the group has earned will be doubled. Which means that there could be a 20000 coin maximum."

_Paratroopa: It's a great chance for the pot, but I don't want to wear it, at all. I think no one we selected costumes for will wear theirs. So I'm not risking no coins. Besides, we need at least 2 other to wear theirs without breaking a single rule in order to actually win money._

"I'm not wearing it, way too embarrassing." Toadiko told them with a blush, "I don't think anyone else will wear theirs." Paratroopa quickly nodded in agreement.

Monty nodded, "So you officially gave up on doubling the money that could be earned, please follow me onto the train." Monty led them onto the train through the back door before coming out again.

* * *

Daisy walked into the lounge and picked up her costume, Monty had already told everyone their task. Her face turned dark with horror displayed on her face.

_Daisy: This? For me? OH MY GOD! I'M A PRINCESS! I DON'T WANT SOMETHING LIKE THIS! THESE TWO ARE SO DEAD!_

* * *

The door to the dining room slid open. And Paratroopa, Toadiko and Monty looked at the door. There Daisy is, with tears in her eyes, totally embarrassed.

She was wearing a pink fluffy bunny costume.

Toadiko burst into laughter, "I can't believe you did it!" She laughed in amazement.

"The other five BETTER do it!" Daisy yelled with a small blush of embarrassment.

"Hopefully they will." Toadiko smiled at her before Daisy sat down in one of the empty seats.

Paratroopa leaned to Toadiko, "Maybe we should've taken the deal." He whispered, Toadiko only smiled and closed her eyes at this.

_Daisy: These two seemed to be chatting about something. Which I have no idea of... Wait... No, it can't be romance._

* * *

**FINALLY FINISHED! Once again sorry for the hiatus, I'll write more soon, I'm moving on to another fic for now. XD *Shot***


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lucky Seven

**Sorry about yet ANOTHER hiatus! I promise that I'll write more often, k'? Just that school's been REALLY busy these days and I can't seem to get time, anyways I shall be starting the execution for episode 3, who shall be executed?**

* * *

**FFWS: You have a decent suspicion list, and I can see your reasons clearly, one of the people on your list shall be coming off today, I wonder who it is! ^^**

**Alpha: Remember, I'm one of the BEST at weird romance, MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *Shot* Anyways it is indeed a reference to Dimentio in there and there might be a few weird costumes coming up… As weird as the costumes for the production I volunteered for could get… lol**

**Toady: Your suspects are sabotaging, but are they the Mole or not? Maybe, maybe not, there is a 3/8 chance of one of your suspects getting executed this time, but will they? Maybe they'll survive. ^^**

**KingBloo:**

**Chapter 11 review: Thanking for this! Your Mole suspicion is one of the most popular in the game, I must admit, and your favorite character is one of my favorites as well. ^^ (As cruel as I am, my favorites might get the worse torture ever. XD)**

**Chapter 12 review: The prediction might come true, as I can see that you are using their personalities in this, and please do! I'm always happy to accept an OC! Just PM me about it! ^^**

* * *

**Name: **_Junior_

**Surname: **_Koopa_

**Birthday:**_ August 25_

**Occupation: **_Prince/Lawyer_

**Name:**_ Toadiko_

**Surname: **_Toadlina_

**Birthday: **_April 16_

**Occupation:**_ Chef_

**Name: **_Daisy_

**Surname: **_Saraoral_

**Birthday: **_May 9_

**Occupation: **_Princess/Tennis Coach_

**Name:**_ Boo_

**Surname: **_Ghostly_

**Birthday:**_ June 19_

**Occupation: **_Scientist_

**Name: **_Birdo_

**Surname:**_ Bowron_

**Birthday: **_December 18_

**Occupation:**_ Teacher_

**Name: **_Paratroopa_

**Surname:**_ Glides_

**Birthday:**_ August 3_

**Occupation: **_Helicopter Pilot_

**Name:**_ Boomerang_

**Surname:**_ Flitaly_

**Birthday:**_ September 11_

**Occupation: **_Security Guard_

**Name: **_Rosalina_

**Surname:**_ Galaxer_

**Birthday:**_ November 18_

**Occupation:**_ Scholar/Princess_

* * *

Boo floated into the lounge and imminently saw the cape ready for him to wear at his decision.

"This doesn't look so bad." Boo picked it up and examined it, it's very small for a size normally and probably won't fit anyone other than him.

_Boo: This is pretty thoughtful of them, they have a nice choice of the cape for me, it probably will not fit anyone other than me, and I think they chose the correct person for the cape._

Putting it on as he smiled at the perfect size, he stepped onto the train.

* * *

"Why this is a great selection!" Daisy shouted in glee at the player that just entered the train.

Boo covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh at Daisy's costume.

_Daisy: I have the feeling of everyone will laugh at my costume as I think I know that I'm gonna be the only one that has a silly costume, Boo's costume fir him perfectly so… I DON'T WANT TO EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!_

* * *

Birdo closed the door behind her as she entered the lounge and saw a piece of paper besides the costume she is about to wear. The player approached it in interest as she read through the letter.

Haha! Either you are the receiver of the costume that has the green on it or you are Monty. Looks like you have the chance for a green, cute card to the next episode. It's what you have to do to get it. Coward inside the wardrobe for Monty to come into the room and put the next costume into the room. Oh, here's the fun part. Put your costume on the table and swap it with the other costume. Then go onto the train and get dressed quickly and no matter they wear it for not the next player wear theirs it's a no money for the pot during this mission. Either both of you will get an exemption, or you/us will have an advantage for this game? Rather sweet right, player or Mole. – The Mole

_Birdo: I noticed the mistakes and the play of words that never made the things easier. However about the exemption… I want the money, not the exemption, I shall never take a single exemption in this game unless someone gives me one, I never deserved one._

"I am not selfish at all, people that needs an exemption are all cowards." She muttered before getting dressed into her crocodile costume.

* * *

Birdo slammed the piece of paper onto the table despite everyone's laughter. "Please give me an explanation of this prank, I would not like this exemption."

"Calm down, it's not a big deal Birdo." Monty told her, "Please, do not be mad, there aren't many offers like this you can get for this game."

_Boo: Birdo is very suspicious, I would've done it in a heartbeat, she have the great choice in front of her yet she never chose to accept her great fate, besides I might get the exemption as well if she agrees or I haven't board the train already._

Birdo took a deep breath, "Please forgive me for my attitude before." She sat down as her attitude changed completely.

_Paratroopa: Her attitude absolutely changed, maybe she's more than just a teacher? I mean she is so amazing in acting if she is acting just then._

* * *

Junior stepped into the room and saw the jester costume for him.

_Junior: I loved this costume! This looks SO nice on me! They really have a great fashion sense! I know that I can't be dreaming as I really thought that this is not going to turn out well, however it did, THANK GOD!_

Without thinking, he started to try on his costume ready for him.

* * *

Junior skipped into the room and took a seat. "Paratroopa, Toadiko, does this look nice?" He asked joyfully.

"It fits you perfectly!" Toadiko squealed with happiness inside her. "Now only two to go!"

_Toadiko: Not too far away from the money!... I might wish to try on the bib and the diaper now… Whoops!_

"Come with me." Toadiko dragged Paratroopa away into the bathroom.

"… Two at once? Different genders?" Daisy wondered with curiosity.

_Daisy: I'm so trying not to get this wrong but… Maybe I will get this wrong, completely. Oh lord what shall I do now?_

* * *

"You think we should take the baby costume now?" Toadiko asked Paratroopa.

Paratroopa gave a sheepish smile, "Maybe…"

_Paratroopa: I really regret my choice now. I really should try on the bib and diaper right now. Maybe people will suspect me and Toadiko for this mistake, but it is very embarrassing._

* * *

Boomerang walked into the lounge and saw the bunch of bandages on the table.

"What is this thing about?!" Boomerang wondered as he picked up the four strips of bandage while a piece of paper fell out with a picture of a human body on it, the arms and the legs are shaded with a tint of red.

_Boomerang: I guess that I would have to put bandages on both of my arms and legs. This will be pretty tight for my arms and legs. Maybe I can loosen it a bit while wearing it. I can already imagine the laughs that I'll get._

The koopa gave it another look before choosing to wear it or not.

* * *

Rosalina closed the door behind her and smiled while approaching her outfit, a shirt, skirt and a matching belt with high heels.

_Rosalina: This is like a business outfit, I love these! As a scholar I always just wear robes, high hats and glasses, which are SO out of fashion. I always wanted to flirt in one of these! Please don't tell anyone else about this._

She quickly tried the outfit of her dreams on.

* * *

Boomerang stepped into the room with the bandages on, shortly after Rosalina arrived.

"That's the entire 10000 coins!" Monty clapped for them as the players cheered, however Monty has worse news for them. "However there is a chance to double the money and the fashionable people gave up on that, they don't know how many people will wear theirs beforehand, so they chose not to wear theirs."

Toadiko and Paratroopa know that questions of anger shall come to them in a moment.

_Birdo: This is pretty weird that they gave up on doubling the money. Seriously they must be pretty stupid, but this is a common mistake for many people so I forgive them. I still think Daisy is the Mole, totally._

_Rosalina: I think that they are very suspicious about this entire thing. I mean that this is a great chance, so I doubt would anyone give up on it, worth a try after all._

"By the way, as the train will still go on for another 24 hours, we shall have our execution on the train and tonight, you shall sleep in a room together with 7 beds there." Monty told them as some players gave scared looks at the host.

* * *

**Team Pot:**

**59000 Coins**

* * *

"Fellow players, this shall be another one of ours last day." Rosalina began, "I wish whoever that is going home a safe trip home. Please, this shall be a great pleasure to have you here with us." She finished.

Daisy rose her glass, "Cheers!"

_Boo: This is so great, meals are when we bond the most. However I hate execution dinners, every time this happens someone shall go home. Not that I'm not nervous though._

* * *

After dinner, the players took the quiz one by one, 10 questions about the Mole. The player that scores the lowest on this quiz shall be eliminated from the game at the red screen before them.

**Q1. Is the Mole male or female?**

**Male**

**Female**

_Toadiko: I'm still sticking with Paratroopa on my Mole choice. Both genders have been executed already, so I randomly chose an answer, even if I'm sticking with Paratroopa however I think that I should spread my answers a little bit as well._

**Q2. What which game did the Mole play at the beginning of Episode 3?**

**Dice Dare**

**Bangle Choose**

_Daisy: Rosie is still around the top of my list, she is very suspicious and all that. She is pretty suspicious during the first mission… And all the other missions, a little bit as well as a little out of character and mysterious._

**Q3. Which envelope did the Mole take during Dice Dare?**

**Orange**

**Green**

**Blue**

**Yellow**

**Red**

**The Mole is not in Dice Dare**

_Junior: Daisy is still on the top of the list, she seem to over act a little bit at times. You know, she is very weird at all times, I'm very nervous about this, I have a horrible feeling._

**Q4. Did the Mole take hold of the bangles or not?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Q5. Is the Mole a fashionable or unfashionable during Embarrassing Fashion?**

**Fashionable**

**Unfashionable**

_Boomerang: I think that Junior is getting a little bit suspicious, he defiantly is a bit suspicious during Dice Dare with not choosing the exemption._

**Q6. What costume theme did the Mole wear or could wear?**

**Baby**

**Bunny**

**Bandage**

**Office**

**Magician**

**Crocodile**

**Mystery**

_Paratroopa: I am shifting my suspicion to Boo lately, he seriously thinks that he lacks in skill in this game because he is a scientist, however he is just doing fine, not going with the logic, huh._

**Q7. What is the Mole's main occupation?**

**Lawyer**

**Teacher**

**Chef**

**Scholar**

**Helicopter Pilot**

**Tennis Couch**

**Security Guard**

**Scientist**

_Birdo: Daisy is so suspicious, I am not letting her go this time, no matter how many times Rosalina tried convinced me._

**Q8. When is the Mole's birthday?**

**January – March**

**April – June**

**July – September**

**October – December**

_Boo: This is rather weird, I have no idea who the Mole could be, but I have the gut feeling of Boomerang, Toadiko suspects Paratroopa, but I suspect someone else._

**Q9. What is the Mole's last name?**

**Koopa**

**Toadlina**

**Ghostly**

**Glides**

**Bowron**

**Flitaly**

**Saraoral**

**Galaxer**

**Q10. Who is the Mole?**

**Toadiko**

**Boo**

**Boomerang**

**Paratroopa**

**Birdo**

**Rosalina**

**Junior**

**Daisy**

_Rosalina: Daisy is suspicious, yes, but you must think that she is being too suspicious. So I think I should go to another suspect, which is Toadiko, who performed poorly up to now. Birdo did not listen to me, I hope that she will make it._

* * *

The players seated in a row in front of Monty and the execution device, Monty bowed to them.

"Players," He began, "I welcome you to your third execution, your scores have been loaded into the computer behind me, one by one I shall type your names into the computer, if a green screen appears, you are safe and can continue playing the game. If a red screen pops up, you are the Mole's third victim, are you all prepared?" The players nodded.

"We shall begin now," Monty started and sat down, "Do I have any volunteers?" Junior raised his hand.

**J-U-N-I-O-R**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

The player closed his eyes, full of relief.

"Toadiko." Monty started entering the name, Toadiko took a deep breath, trying to calm down from the situation of her name being entered.

**T-O-A-D-I-K-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Toadiko kept on smiling in relief as she fiddled with her earrings.

"Boomerang." Monty called, Boomerang stared at the screen with his name on it, once all of the letters are in, the screen appeared seconds later.

**B-O-O-M-E-R-A-N-G**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

The koopa face palmed while whistled once in relief.

"Paratroopa." The said player's glance shifted to the screen with a nervous smile.

**P-A-R-A-T-R-O-O-P-A**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Paratroopa dropped his head down, staring at the ground.

"Daisy." The princess stared at the screen in fear as she clenched her shorts.

**D-A-I-S-Y**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

The princess smiled as her shoulder dropped.

"Boo." Boo looked at Toadiko, then at the screen.

**B-O-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GREEN**

Boo smiled as Birdo and Rosalina panicked, one of the coalition member is going home tonight.

"Who would like to go first?" Monty asked as Birdo raised her hand.

"I'll go first." She told him and stared at the screen with seemly calm attitude however nervousness filled her entire body.

**B-I-R-D-O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RED**

Birdo smiled as she swiftly closed her eyes, accepting her fate. A second later she stood up.

"Birdo, please come with me." Monty grabbed Birdo's bag and lead her out of the room.

"Birdo is just so cooperative, she always prefer the money and help the team instead of filling her own greed." Toadiko told everyone.

_(Flashback of Birdo not accepting her exemption chance)_

"I agree, she's always so innocent, like the bike ride." Rosalina brought up the fact.

_(Flashback of Birdo riding the bike with the wine in the basket)_

"It's really sad to see her go and it's the worst decision of hers ever to trust someone that she shouldn't trust." Boomerang mentioned.

* * *

"Thank you so much for letting me play this amazing game and I shall never forget this experience, ever. I wouldn't let it go for a million dollars." The executed player mentioned to the host.

"It's a great pleasure for you to join us, have a safe trip home." Monty told her as he handed her the bag that she owned. The executed player stepped out of the train onto the train station platform after the train stopped and went to find the train she need to catch to get home.

* * *

"Players, I congratulate all of you for surviving another episode," Monty told them, "Have a pleasant night." The players complained about having to sleep in the same room but followed their orders anyways.

* * *

_Next time on The Mole:_

_The players are faced with a huge rescue plan, death shall be coming after one of them… Or will it?_

"_Oh my gosh…" Rosalina gasped in surprise as she learnt the details of her part of the mission._

_Money, everyone's dream… Will it come true to all of the players? Besides, a treasure hunt is nice._

"_Where could it be!?" Junior shouted, "Do you think it is even here?!"_

_7 pieces of clue, maybe you can find a lost time capture? Ah… The nice old days…_

_Boo opened the door in the hotel, "It's got to be here somewhere…" He started searched under the bed according to his clue._

* * *

**Finished! Sorry about the hiatus again, I think that I should get to another story now, with Birdo gone, who is the Mole? Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Hostage Rescue

**Right, after Birdo's execution, the game will take a turn as Birdo is one of the most innocent, which is a reason I eliminate her. XD *Shot* Let's get onto the responses!**

* * *

**Alpha: Suspicious characters always stays while the non-suspicious characters will most likely to be executed. XD *Shot for fortune telling* Some people would like to say something weird at the quiz then get executed for apparent no reason so… I don't know how to say it, I mean I don't think in The Mole what the other players thinks is crucial, just what you think is the most important thing. XD *Shot* Thank you for the understanding of the hiatus! I'll try to update weekly, but it's not always going to be this one. ^^'**

**FFWS: I thought that you suspect Birdo and Daisy the most last time…? ^^' Oh well, it's easy to change suspicions in this game, congrats on the Mole thingy you-know-what, you're really close to fooling me, if I don't have the gut instinct. XD *Shot* But nice, reasonable list, following what the players should be thinking about, however remember that I might be throwing you of… XD *Shot***

* * *

_Last time on The Mole: Tricky Enemy:_

"_You gave up on an exemption?!" Boomerang asked Junior in the train station, "Are you crazy?!"_

"_Please give me an explanation for this prank, I would not like this exemption." Birdo slammed the note in front of Monty._

_Not one… But __**two**__ exemption offers refused… One not getting money, one getting money._

_Rosalina: Daisy is way too suspicious, it's like that she said that she doesn't know Spanish and all of a sudden she spoke fluent Spanish, out of nowhere._

_However, did the princess' act cause a player's downfall?_

_Birdo: Daisy is so the Mole! I mean really, she is acting so Mole-ish! I'm basing my quiz on her tonight._

_**B-I-R-D-O**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**RED**_

_Rosalina: And there goes my coalition partner, she should've listened to me._

_Maybe the Mole tricked Birdo somehow and just went away without getting any suspicion onto them._

* * *

Despite all seven players are sleeping in the exact same room, there are seven laptops, and all seven players are on a laptop each, all doing something, however someone, the Mole, is chatting with the host in a chat room, but which one is the traitor that is talking to the host?

* * *

_Monty's Screen_

**Me: Mole, how is the last episode?**

**Mole: Pleasant actually, I loved it, with Birdo and all that, she is just too determined, maybe she should've taken the exemption.**

* * *

Toadiko controlled her mouse as she waved it around before typing something into the keyboard.

* * *

**Me: You don't have to worry, at least she's out of the stress.**

**Mole: Maybe, I mean she is in a better place, doesn't have to deal with the stress. Unlike me who can't fly away even if I wish to from this game, but it had been fun.**

* * *

Boomerang clicked on something as he typed something into the keyboard seconds later.

* * *

**Me: I should ask you about this, how do you feel?**

**Mole: Pretty guilty, actually, you know the feeling, right? I think I was a bit too obvious last episode.**

* * *

Boo read what is on his screen as he typed something into it, then pressed 'enter'.

* * *

**Me: Don't worry, as the Mole, you never cover up any sort of tracks you leave behind, this is a game, don't worry, and give the players some mercy.**

**Mole: Maybe… I like this job, I get to do whatever I wish to do, well… Kinda.**

* * *

Daisy smiled as she scrolled her mouse somewhere as she clicked it.

* * *

**Me: Do you like the other players? Do you sometimes wish that you just let them play to their best?**

**Mole: You nailed it, they are very nice people, so I wish I don't have to screw them up somehow, I feel guilty about this from now and then.**

* * *

Paratroopa typed something into the keyboard before scrolling his mouse around.

* * *

**Me: This episode… Feel free, this is your game. Play it however you wish it to turn out.**

**Mole: Thank you, I wish I will not mess up my job this episode.**

* * *

Junior bit his lips as he read the contents on his screen, then clicking his mouse.

* * *

**Me: Do it however you wish, mess up the players' brains, play it obvious, any way will work, you are still the traitor.**

**Mole: Yes, this is something I keep on telling myself when I do my job, this is my job, do it however I wish.**

* * *

Rosalina typed something into her keyboard as she clicked the mouse.

* * *

**Me: Good luck Mole, play your game, sabotage, this is your world they are in, enjoy being the double agent.**

**Mole: That, I will do.**

**Mole has logged off**

* * *

**Name: **_Junior_

**Surname: **_Koopa_

**Birthday:**_ August 25_

**Occupation: **_Prince/Lawyer_

**Name:**_ Toadiko_

**Surname: **_Toadlina_

**Birthday: **_April 16_

**Occupation:**_ Chef_

**Name: **_Daisy_

**Surname: **_Saraoral_

**Birthday: **_May 9_

**Occupation: **_Princess/Tennis Coach_

**Name:**_ Boo_

**Surname: **_Ghostly_

**Birthday:**_ June 19_

**Occupation: **_Scientist_

**Name: **_Paratroopa_

**Surname:**_ Glides_

**Birthday:**_ August 3_

**Occupation: **_Helicopter Pilot_

**Name:**_ Boomerang_

**Surname:**_ Flitaly_

**Birthday:**_ September 11_

**Occupation: **_Security Guard_

**Name: **_Rosalina_

**Surname:**_ Galaxer_

**Birthday:**_ November 18_

**Occupation:**_ Scholar/Princess_

* * *

_Rosalina: Birdo… The closest friend of mine in this game… Is gone, however I think I can trust Daisy to a certain extent now… Because I know that Birdo suspected her, which is probably wrong so that would be her downfall._

_Daisy: I know that I went suspicious in front of Rosie and Birdo, Rosie defiantly thinks that I'm very dumb if I'm the Mole so I don't think she suspects me. While Birdo… She is in bad luck, too bad for her, she did not last long in this game._

_Junior: I kept on telling myself that Birdo is not in this stressful game anymore and is in a better place, however I keep feeling sorry for her, I know that I would've taken that exemption, and she didn't so I know that she wants a better pot, however it really came at a cost, not getting the pot. Papa… Mama… Help me through this…_

_Boomerang: Birdo is one of the most genuine, so I think that my suspects still doesn't change, I know that I suspect Junior a little bit now, Daisy is going down on my list and Rosalina is still staying at the top, so… Yeah._

_Boo: My gut instinct told me that Boomerang is the Mole, Toadiko suspects Paratroopa, however we both know that it's hard for Birdo to suspect any of these two because lately she really have her eyes locked on Daisy whenever possible… So Daisy is probably not the Mole… I think._

_Paratroopa: Birdo, I feel so sorry for her, she probably will be mad at me saying this because she hates it when someone thinks that they feel sorry for her at anything, she does not want to let people's view on her go down, maybe it's for the kids she's teaching… She is just such a sweet person so be with, this is my opinion on her… I've never seen someone with this much determination inside them, like Birdo._

_Toadiko: I know that I'm weird suspecting Paratroopa, but he's been pretty suspicious, if you ask me about the execution yesterday, I must say that I'm sad, Birdo and Boo are the only ones that I really trust in the game, many people know that Birdo is not the Mole, the tone in her voice when she refused the exemption got my trust for her, so she got executed now just as I erase her off my suspect list is actually a pretty bad thing for me, even worse for her because she's not able to win the money now._

* * *

The audio on the train came through, _"Dear passengers, we are arriving in Dry Dry Desert."_

"Finally this tiring thing came to an end." Boo sighed.

Monty walked into the players' room, "Had a nice night of sleep everyone?"

Most of them nodded, if not the people that didn't get too much sleep is still drowsy.

_Junior: I did not get too much sleep last night, since that Boomerang's snoring the entire time, I hope I will not get to room with him anymore from now on otherwise I will not be able to perform very well with the lack of rest._

Rosalina looked out of the train, "Excuse me," Monty turned to her, "May I ask where we will be sleeping tonight?"

Monty smiled at her, "Glad you asked, I was about to tell you about this, we will go to the new built hotel built at the Dry Dry Outpost where they recently found sea below it."

Rosalina nodded, "Thank you."

_Rosalina: I'm not being picky in this confession, however I really dislike camping outside, especially in a desert like Dry Dry Desert where you can get lost easily._

_Toadiko: I want to thank Rosalina for saying this because I'm on the edge of asking the same question, however it might be a bit rude so I kinda gave up, and just when I'm about to think about something else, Rosalina asked the question. And yes, I do not wish to camp tonight, or any night for that matter._

"Now, please get ready to get to the hotel." Monty told everyone as he opened the door.

* * *

The players looked at the tall, large, grand hotel in front of them, most of them in shock.

_Boo: I can't believe this… A hotel like this in the middle of the desert? Talk about randomness! This game just got a lot more interesting, and wonderful, that is._

Monty held out 3 cards, "There are 3 rooms reserved, 2 rooms of two and 1 room of three. You get to choose who you room with."

_Paratroopa: For the last week or so I think, we never got to choose who we get to talk with in private, so I know I have to choose someone that I wish to watch out for or someone that I want to share information with._

_Toadiko: This is a golden chance, if Boo and I get one of the two people rooms, we will get to discuss carefully about everything that happened since episode one, which is a long time ago, I had to use this to my advantage._

_Rosalina: Had Birdo made it here with us, the two of us can talk in private in one of the golden two people rooms, and maybe I can convince her not to target on Daisy only, if I tried harder yesterday before the quiz… Maybe she will still be here._

Toadiko grabbed a card, "Now who wants to room with me?" She winked as Boo got the signal.

_Boo: I know exactly what Toadiko is thinking about, I had to react genuine and fast without embarrassing myself because I can sense that Paratroopa who got to spend a lot of time with her last mission would like a coalition, however he is her top suspect, so that will not turn out good in any way._

Boo raised his hand, "I would like to." He went over and faked some sort of enthusiasm. "One of the quieter people in the group that allows me to rest in peace while sleeping." He added, trying to cover up.

_Boomerang: I'm not that smart, like many others in the group, however I know that Boo is up to something, I can sense it, they got to room together during episode one, so maybe they had already formed a coalition. I do not know, that is my opinion, maybe it is very different to many others'._

_Daisy: Lucky him! Get to rest in peace. I should've reacted faster so that I get to sleep in peace at night._

_Junior: I would like to trust someone to begin with, and the pairing of the rooms today we choose will be crucial in my opinion. So I wish to room with a player that I trust more than anyone else in the group and I'm able to share information, they in order must give some back._

Rosalina went over to get a card, "Please allow me to ask for someone to room with me, I would not mind if it's a two people or three people."

_Rosalina: I don't mind who I room with today, I know I can get Daisy off my suspect list but I cannot trust her, she is way out of personality right now, normally during girls day out occasionally with Peach, Éclair, Shokora and White Mage, she usually is the most energetic, so I think she's up to something, maybe this is the way she plays the game. For now I'll just with to see if someone trusts me or not, because my invitation is the best I can make of and I hope this will let the other players to reveal a bit of their suspicions._

Paratroopa raised his hand, "I'll tag along." He joined the scholar's group.

_Paratroopa: As Boo's room is already full, I'm moving onto my next suspect's room, Rosalina, I'm not making any coalitions today, I'm just watching out for my suspects. I do hope that this is a good move, not a bad one._

Daisy looked at Boomerang and Junior, "I think the three of us can room together, it's going to be a fun night!"

_Daisy: I don't mind what everyone else is up to. I'm here for the adventure and the fun, so I'm trying to have as much fun as possible, maybe winning the game will be nice as well, very well actually, this is everyone's goal, I think._

_Junior: Boomerang and Daisy… Suspects of mine… Let us see if I can erase one of them from my list, but overall I guess I wouldn't mind if I'm gone in the next few days, I am playing at my best point and I want to continue doing that. Maybe Papa and Mama will be impressed by me… I hope so._

_Boomerang: Daisy is a fun girl and I wish to have a coalition with her, and I've been thinking about the Mole being Junior lately. He is very fishy and smart… But he appears much nicer in my opinion because I heard all sorts of rumor about him at the castle, so maybe this is one of the best times to chat with him and become friends… With the royal family, which I think will help my career and hopefully get to be one of the king's more trusted minions… Don't get me wrong about this!_

Monty smiled at everyone, "I wish you all have a nice day and I will see you at dinner!" He was about to leave when he is stopped by Junior.

"No missions today?" The youngest player asked.

Monty shook his head in reply and went away.

_Junior: Did I just hear him correct? No missions today? AWESOME! We get a day off and I don't even know what to do now since every day is about missions lately in my life._

* * *

**Room 001 – Toadiko & Boo:**

Toadiko sat on her bed while Boo sat on the one opposite of her, "So what do you think?" She asked, "I have been suspecting Paratroopa, like you know, I think if I reveal this many will think that I'm weird but I think that he is a good suspect to begin with, he agreed straight away last mission with not having the diaper and the bib, so this got my interested."

The ghost sighed, "I have no idea right now… Everyone except for us in my opinion are very good suspects to think about, however my gut instinct told me that I should suspect Boomerang, which I did last quiz and got me through."

"But just do not relax and think that Boomerang is the Mole yet," Toadiko reminded him, "I mean Birdo could suspect the totally wrong person that is the furthest away from being the Mole. Which led to her downfall, your thoughts about the last execution?"

Boo only sighed, "She deserves to be here right now, not being executed already."

Toadiko nodded in reply.

_Toadiko: It's a great feeling to talk with Boo right now, we are both kinda lost with our suspicions so I guess I should talk with him more which will grant us more possible conclusions on the Mole._

_Boo: This morning, Toadiko and I talked for almost an hour before we went to the dining hall, in that short time I want to thank her so much, she really helped me through this, I went from 10% clear about what I'm thinking to almost 95%, I guess it really is important to have someone to talk to in this game._

* * *

**Room 002 – Rosalina & Paratroopa:**

Rosalina smiled as she walked out of the bathroom as she saw Paratroopa watching TV, sitting on his bed.

_Rosalina: I realized something yesterday since Birdo's departure, I must not focus on only my suspects, but everyone else, anyone could be the Mole in a game like this, I think._

"Paratroopa?" The koopa turned to Rosalina as he heard his name, "This rooming thing today is really important for anyone, so I would like us to share some information as well, I mean you don't want everyone else to have a clear path that they are going while you are just clueless, right?"

Paratroopa nodded, "Yeah… Information and what the others are thinking are gold, so it would be very pleasant if we share some information."

Rosalina smiled as she voiced some suspicions of hers, "Recently I've been shifting my suspicion to Toadiko. Her performance in the last mission of the second episode is quite low and unacceptable."

Paratroopa nodded, "My primary suspect is Boo, and coincidentally the two that we suspect are in the room next to us together right now." He thought about Boo's actions when he wished to room with Toadiko a few minutes before. "He says that he could not keep up with the rest of us because he's a scientist sometimes, so I suspect him for that, you are a scholar and you are doing perfectly right now, no offence if that is offensive."

"No, that is perfectly fine, I think the Mole is doing quite well up to now," The space princess told her roommate her theory, "He or she is getting us to have suspicions towards everyone, which I think they is very satisfied."

_Paratroopa: Rosalina and her theory about the Mole's mind… It's a bit suspicious. She seemed as if she is thinking in the same path as the Mole, so I must watch out for her in the missions from now on._

_Rosalina: I think in order to identify who the Mole is in this game you would first have to think like the Mole, how they can sabotage, how to prevent them to sabotage, how they would put suspicion off themselves and all that. If you think like that, maybe someday you can find that one player suits all of the conditions in the missions you have played, and that player should be the Mole. Paratroopa… He got some other suspicion about the players in the room next to us into me… I have to thank him for that… Maybe in a coalition way, that is, but I'll consider it first before I ask about a coalition._

* * *

**Room 003 – Daisy, Boomerang & Junior:**

Daisy turned on the TV and went to the fridge, "Does anyone want any drinks?" She asked.

Boomerang looked up from his bag, "Me."

Junior looked up from the book he is reading, "Me too."

Daisy grabbed some Mole Tea out of the fridge, "There you go, ice cold tea!" She smiled and handed the other two players took the cans.

While Junior kept on reading the book, Boomerang pulled Daisy aside into the bathroom without Junior noticing.

"What do you want?" Daisy asked, a bit confused.

Boomerang smirked, "You know we need a lot of information from the others in this game, right?"

Daisy nodded.

_Daisy: I think I understand his words… A little bit, I can sense what he has in store for me._

Boomerang continued, "So I'm thinking we should both trust someone and freely share information with each other, we must at least trust someone and know what we are thinking about and not get confused over small stuff, and know what the other players are thinking about as well. So… Would you be interested in a coalition with me?"

_Daisy: There it is, what I'm thinking about, a coalition. I think at the start of the game I'll be the one begging but now it doesn't matter, this will be a huge change in my game. I don't suspect Boomerang a lot so… I guess it wouldn't hurt._

"Deal." Daisy smiled as the two shook hands.

Junior smiled in both pleasure and displeasure behind the book, he saw the sight through the window and can make out what they are talking about.

_Junior: I suspect that Toadiko and Boo are in a coalition already, and here's another one, if Paratroopa and Rosalina formed one I'll be screwed, by that I mean I'm iced out by the group, none of them accepts me right now, I think._

Daisy looked out in alarm and saw Junior reading his book on the bed in the middle, she is planning to have the bed on the right and Boomerang is planning to have the bed on the left, either way Junior will be in the middle so they cannot whisper at night.

_Daisy: Weird, I thought I felt someone spying on us, this coalition will not go well if someone knew about this already._

Both of them went out as the doorbell rang.

Junior went out to get what's on the ground at the entrance. Boomerang took this time and quickly wrote something on a notepad, ripped it off and gave it to Daisy.

"Thank you." She whispered to him when she realized that he stuffed a piece of paper with some suspicions on Rosalina and Junior written on it into her pocket, "We have the same suspects." She added.

_Daisy: It's very good to know that we both have the same suspects, because different suspects could lead a coalition to an end, so I know that Boomerang and I will work together very well._

_Boomerang: Is it nice to know that Daisy has the same prime suspects to me? Yes, this way Daisy and I will work together much better than both of us having different suspects._

_Junior: I know that I suspect Daisy the most, but Boomerang really is moving up in the list, he agreeing at a coalition with one of the most suspicious players in the group is a suspicious act itself, it just seems like that he doesn't care what everyone is feeding into him, which gets be pretty curious._

Junior came back with three pieces of paper, "There, I think we need to fill this out."

Daisy and Boomerang took the paper and saw what is written on it, they both read it and looked a bit shocked, Junior did too and that is the reason why he came back a bit late than he should take.

**Who deserves the most fear out of the group?**

_Boomerang: I know that the answers we give will be included in the next mission. I have to be careful with my choice, I need to 'paper talk' with Daisy before I make my decision._

Boomerang smiled at the other two, "May I think about this?"

Junior shook his head, "No, just say it, we all have who we dislike and like in this game." Stating this both Boomerang and Daisy have no other choice than to write a name down, not even getting to communicate with each other.

_Daisy: Literally, Junior broke the time where Boomerang and I could discuss, I was pretty frustrated so I actually wrote Junior's name down, which I might regret._

_Junior: Success, I know that they dislike me now but at least I prevented them talking together, that's all I care about._

* * *

_Toadiko: I wrote down Paratroopa's name because he's my prime suspect, and if he is the Mole than he knows what he's doing, if a genuine player is elected or at least I think, they'll panic, from common sense._

_Boo: After a little talk that we had about what names we are going to write down, we came to the conclusion of primary suspects, and that is Boomerang for me._

_Paratroopa: Rosalina and I didn't talk, why should we? Besides she is a high suspect of mine so she might be getting me off the track for all I know. So in the end, Junior, I'm sorry but you are the last one to refuse an exemption and I think it is not a wise choice, if Birdo is here her name will be on my paper instead of you._

_Rosalina: I know that I should form a coalition, but I need to trust Paratroopa first, and this is my conclusion. So in the end I wrote down Daisy's name because she tricked Birdo completely last time and I do not blame her because of that, however if she is grouped with me I wish that she will stop be so sneaky, as in the type where it led Birdo to her doom._

_Boomerang: Junior seemed to be aware of our coalition, which would be the worst thing. So I wrote his name down because… He ruined the golden time, I was planning to write Para's name down but Junior, you deserved it._

_Daisy: Like I said before, I wrote down Junior's name, I was planning to write down Rosie's name however his actions literally made me change my mind from one end to another, and I do not appreciate it because I trust Boomerang, mainly because he isn't as bad I think it would be. However I think we should get Junior in our coalition, because he really is smart and I think he should come, I mean if the other rooms made coalitions why don't we have a larger one?_

_Junior: I know that both Daisy and Boomerang plan to write down my name without even talking, I know that they have different names that they wish to write down, but I do not wish them to talk as long as I'm around. I know that I would like to break up a few coalitions, as I'm not in one._

_So in the end, Boomerang's name went onto the paper because I suspect that he is the one that is willing to give Daisy information and I wish to rescue him out of the queen of randomness' hands. She had already been too weird and no way can I trust her._

* * *

**Vote Tally:**

Junior: 3 Votes

Rosalina: 0 Votes

Paratroopa: 1 Vote

Boomerang: 2 Votes

Daisy: 1 Vote

Toadiko: 0 Votes

Boo: 0 Votes

* * *

At dinner Monty finally appeared when the players are in the hotel's dining hall, waiting for a waiter.

"Hi players, how do you think of your break today?" The host asked.

_Toadiko: I am very, VERY grateful for Monty's wise choice of giving us a break for a day, without this I'll be completely lost, the same could be said for Boo, if not he's more lost._

_Paratroopa: Sometimes this game can let people get very confused, because about the Mole, everyone has a gut instinct and a smarter thought, so I think that a break sometimes without any missions can be great, and I can sense a great dinner coming up._

Daisy was the first one to speak up, "It was fantastic! I would like to thank you so much for the break!"

Monty only smiled in return as he took a seat, "Now, we have a voting thing this afternoon that is slid into your rooms."

The players froze at this.

_Junior: I know this is coming up and… Sadly I'm very nervous because I think Daisy and Boomerang does not like me too much and I know that they would prefer to vote for me more than anyone else._

_Boo: I know this is coming up… I hope that Toadiko and I made a correct decision for writing out own top suspects down onto the paper._

Monty took out a sheet of paper, "Tomorrow there is a huge mission, and the person with the most votes will get the solo role of it while the others will get different parts. And now I'll announce who you wrote down."

Many players froze, not believing what their host just told them.

_Boomerang: Seriously…? Announcing our decisions…? Oh darn! This will not be good, we can hate each other for the names we write down._

_Daisy: This game is becoming harsher. I mean what's the big deal? Why do we need to know who voted for who? I hope that this simple announcement will not screw my mind up, because I know that the Mole had a vote as well and I know that my curiosity of overthinking weird decisions will get the best of me._

_Rosalina: I froze, I wrote down one of my friend's name, I hope she'll forgive me for this thing, I keep on reminding myself that this is a game, and Daisy, I'm sorry, I do not trust you in this._

Monty took out the first sheet of paper, "Toadiko," The toad froze in her spot, "Voted for Paratroopa."

Paratroopa's eyes widened a little, but didn't say a single word.

_Toadiko: The first piece of paper just had to be mine, Paratroopa is a great guy, but I can't help but to think that he is more than that, maybe he really is the Mole, which would be my conclusion for now._

"Paratroopa," Monty took another sheet of paper out as the said koopa looked down at the table cloth, "Voted for Junior."

_Paratroopa: Way to go, myself, Junior is someone I want to trust however I think that there is an exemption offer because of this, so I would prefer him to get it more than anyone else. I must explain._

Paratroopa scribbled something onto a piece of paper, which is his explanation and how Junior got it because he refused the exemption. He passed it to Junior, who is just sitting beside him.

_Junior: I do not blame Paratroopa for this, I did not do a wise choice last episode and I surely regret it, otherwise we will be a lot richer now for the pot._

"Junior," Monty announced as he read the piece of paper that he is holding, "Voted for Boomerang."

_Junior: I know that this is not a wise choice of mine as well, but I had to do it, sorry Boomerang about this, but I will apologize later, as you are sitting like 3 seats away from me on the opposite side._

Monty took another piece of paper out, "Rosalina," The space princess froze, "Voted for Daisy."

Daisy smiled as she held out a hand to Rosalina, who seemed to be on the edge of crying.

"I can understand, I was about to write your name down as well." The princess of Sarasa Land told the princess of Space.

_Rosalina: Thank you Daisy for your kindness, I will not write someone's name down as carefree as I am a few hours ago, thank you._

"Daisy," Monty read out the next name, "Voted for Junior."

_Daisy: Junior deserved it, that's what I'm telling myself, but I couldn't help but to feel a little bit guilty, I mean I think Boomerang and I are too harsh on him, he's only 15, after all._

Monty grabbed the next piece of paper, "Boo," The ghost looked at the host, not really caring, "Voted for Boomerang."

_Boo: I'm not the only one to vote for him, so that's a relief. Besides I think he can understand, he tricked Junior and me during the party when he earned himself an exemption for that night._

"And lastly Boomerang voted for Junior." Monty finished off the list and Junior closed his eyes, knowing that he got the most votes out of everyone.

_Boomerang: I feel a little bit sorry for Junior, he is just a kid, only 15 and is coming for an adventure, maybe I am being too bad to him… I must apologize. Otherwise I think he'll crack under the pressure._

Monty put the papers away, "Junior got the most votes, so you get the key role tomorrow."

Junior nodded.

_Junior: I can't help but to feel a bit scared, that's what the sheet of paper said just then, so I am being quite reasonable._

Monty smiled, "But before that please, enjoy your dinner, Junior, you get a special treat."

Junior raised an eyebrow as he received a bowl of salad, with the head of a piranha plant at the top with words saying 'You will come with me…' on the top of the head.

"This, if creepy," Toadiko commented, "I wouldn't eat it."

The offspring of Bowser only smiled, "Don't worry, I love piranha salad!" He dug into his meal as the host gave further instructions.

"We have 3 types of food, with 2 servings of each." Monty told everyone else, "I'll go one by one, who would like bird eggs cooked in every way served with a bird themselves?"

The players looked a bit freaked out until Daisy raised her hand, "I would like it, I'll try it, and this dish might taste amazing."

Rosalina raised her hand as well, "This game is all about the first time, I would like to try this dish, even if it sounds disgusting, I would like to try it out."

_Daisy: Even though the dish might sound really bad, I would like to try it out. There's always first time, you know._

The two women received their dishes, a plate full of eggs cooked in lots of ways with a roasted bird on it.

_Rosalina: This looked amazing, I do not regret it at all, and I think I would love to dig into this dish! I will taste amazing! I am very proud of myself for having the courage, and now it paid back._

As the princesses ate their dish, Monty continued, "Who would like a bit of nature? Some pleasant fruits mixed together with some veggies and fried together."

Toadiko imminently raised her hand.

_Toadiko: Fruits, veggies, fried… Perfect dish for me! I'm not letting this chance go! So I'm getting this no matter what!_

Boo also raised his hand for the dish.

_Boo: Toadiko and I want to be on the same team, that would be the best otherwise we think that we will just get suspicion onto ourselves, which we don't want because we want to be friendly and wish everyone to give their information to us willingly._

They are served with a delicious looking veggie fry with some fried and non-fried fruits beside it.

Monty turned to Boomerang and Paratroopa, "You two will get the best dish, fish and chips!"

The other players besides the two seemed to whine a bit, but continued with their dishes, wish a good mood.

_Paratroopa: Go us! Not aiming for the other dishes, only aiming for the last dish! And it is a great dish! Fish and chips are delicious!_

The two are served with fried fish and chips as they dug into their meal.

_Boomerang: I'm hungry right now and this meal is fantastic, I know that I'm going to enjoy this and I already am._

* * *

Junior walked down the hallway after dinner, as instructed by a producer that caught him off guard as he is the player that was told by Monty to leave the table last.

_Junior: I'm very scared right now, both because it's dark and I got the one with the piranha plant, I do not think anything after this will be good. If only papa and mama are here for me right now…_

Suddenly a hand of a producer came from behind as the hand clamped a cloth onto Junior's mouth and nose, soon, the young koopa lost conscious.

Monty walked out beside the producer, "Good job, now let's get him to the cliff with the piranha plant below."

* * *

Junior waked up to find himself locked on a panel hanging by the edge of a cliff, he panicked as he realized there's a chain is inside his mouth, with a lock in front of his mouth, his arms has been handcuffed and his right leg is chained to a pole near him, and he saw a cell phone right beside him and picked it up, there are only 3 contacts: Bird Resort, Veggie Fry and Fish & Chips, with the name of the phone being Piranha Salad.

_Junior: Now I know what is up with the dishes. They are used to determine teams for this mission, what am I supposed to do?_

Suddenly the panel on the edge started to come in a little bit, he is on the edge of the panel to the cliff but he cannot get onto the cliff, looking down the panel made him regret his choice.

A hungry piranha plant in on the bottom.

And if the panel keeps on going, in 2 hours he will drop down.

He peeked over to the other side of the panel, a sign is in front of him.

If you survived this fall, an exemption will be waiting for you, the other players cannot come in, and you can stay for the dangerous yet safe fall.

Junior's eyes widened.

* * *

"Anyone notice Junior is gone?" Daisy asked, curious.

_Daisy: Boomerang and I found Junior nowhere to be seen this morning, maybe he is already doing a mission._

Toadiko nodded, "Yes, where is he?"

Then Monty came out of nowhere, surprising the players, "I know where he is."

"GUH!" Boomerang spat his juice in the person that is sitting on the opposite side to him, which is Rosalina.

"… Remind me to not sit opposite to you next time." Rosalina said, annoyed.

_Rosalina: I do not appreciate this, I dislike getting dirty and for the love of god this is on TV, this isn't so pleasant, if you ask me._

Monty ignored the sudden event as he announced the player's mission, "Junior is on a panel that is sliding backwards, if you does not safe him from the panel in 2 hours, he will fall right into the mouth of the hungry piranha plant under him."

The players dropped whatever they are holding and opened their mouths wide.

A life is bet on this mission… Or is it?

* * *

**End! This is a rather long chapter, if you ask me. And yes, I tried to expand it and geez it turned out great! 3 times more words! I'll try to write as long as this from now on, unlike normally there's only the missions and Junior's fate might be uncovered by now. XD *Shot* Until next time!**


End file.
